A Tainted Love
by BITT3RSW33T
Summary: Draco and Blaise bet each other all their fortune that Draco can date a different 6yr gryfindor each day.But can he still win the love of Ginny who has given up on love from denial?And if he loses,will Draco only lose his fortune or his life and love too?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Prologue 

"Why not Pansy Parkerson, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"_Why_ Parkerson? I mean, I _can_ have any girl I want." Draco retorted cleverly.

"No," Blaise stated, incredulous.

"Believe me, even some of those mud blood Gryffindors swoon and sigh at the sight of me." Draco recited, leaning comfortably on the green velvet couches in the Slytherine Common Room.

"Oh really?" Blaise asked.

"Of _course_, I'll even bet you, _all_ my galleons, even the ones in my bank!" Draco firmly said.

"Well then I dare you, go date every sixth year Gryffindor; one each day."

"And what do you bet?" Draco asked.

"All my galleons, like you! The bet is on!" Blaise reached his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Seventh year will be different." Draco murmured, shaking Blaise's outreached hand. 


	2. Chapter 1: Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Misunderstandings 

"_I want you." He said to her._

"_Why me?" She asked, turning her scarred face away from him._

"_Because you are my heart, my soul, my pride, my glory; everything that I live for."_

Ginny Weasley tore the page out of her favourite romance novel, _A Tainted Love_.

"This is bloody trash!" She muttered angrily as she continued to rip the page up. "There is _no _such thing on earth as _true_ _love_." She stated, spitting the words out as if it was venom. She did not know exactly why she was so angry, maybe it was seeing Harry Potter not even _glance_ at her once for the pass six years. Or maybe it was seeing Harry Potter have a different girlfriend each week and it never being her. She didn't know, but all she knew was that she'd given up on love. No more love for Ginerva Weasley.

"Ginny-y-y-y-y!" Hermione called from outside her door, rapping on it brutally.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ginny asked, careful to sound normal with her voice.

"Ginny! Hurry up! We're gonna to miss breakfast!" She called from outside. "Are you even dressed yet?"

"Uh…yes!" Ginny replied quickly, rushing to slip her robe on.

"Quickly then! Do your hair! Remember the spell I taught you?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…yes!" Ginny answered. "Of course!" She added to make it seem true.

"Oh dear, what was it again?" Ginny murmured under her breath. "Ah well, I'll just brush it the muggle way." She added after not being able to recall the spell.

"Ginny, I don't want to be late! I was hoping I'd be able to check a book out on herbology at the end of breakfast!" Hermione complained.

Sighing, Ginny threw open the door and left without even looking in the mirror.

"_Bloody hell_, Ginny, _what_ did you do to your hair!" Hermione asked, terrified.

"Um…I brushed it…" Ginny nervously told her.

"_Brushed _it?" Hermione asked incredulous. "Did you not use the spell?"

"No…." Ginny answered, trailing off.

Sometimes, Hermione was just to scratchy about things, like once, Ginny accidentally spilled a drop of ink on Hermione's homework, and Hermione had Ginny write it all again in a night, using Hermione's writing! A _drop_! And now here she was, complaining about Ginny's hair.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, who cares! I've no one to impress!"

"I don't care! You can _not_ walk into the great hall like that!" Hermione argued.

"I will do just that, and you can't stop me!" Ginny boldly stated, running down the stairs of the girl's dormitories so fast that she collided right into Colin Creevey, her best friend.

"Whoa!" Ginny shouted, as she lost her balance and tumbled down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, pulling Colin down with her.

"Ginny-y-y-y-y-y!" Colin yelled, as he stumbled onto the floor beside Ginny.

"Ug…" Ginny groaned, laying flat on the ground.

"Here," Colin said, reaching his hand to help Ginny up.

"Thanks, Colin." She said smiling, as she was pulled to her feet.

"Let's go to breakfast, I'll walk you." Colin offered.

"Sure," Ginny said, taking Colin's hand.

* * *

"Did you see that!" Parvati asked them the moment they sat down.

"See what?" Colin asked.

"Draco Malfoy just asked Amber Friermen out!" Parvati exclaimed.

"A Slytherine and a _Gryffindor_?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whoa, weird!" Colin added.

"The _whole_ school is talking about it!" Parvati gushed. "Maybe he'll ask me out too!"

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. That girl was pathetic, who would want a _Slytherine_ for a boyfriend, let alone a _Malfoy_.

"Um…Ginny, what happened to your hair?" Parvati whispered as Ginny was reaching for some toast.

"Um…well…." Ginny started, she couldn't tell people that she _brushed_ it like a muggle!

"Bad hair day." Colin cut in, saving Ginny from answering.

"I see. Well, I'll fix it for you in the restroom later, ok?"

Ginny nodded to Parvati and whispered a thanks to Colin.

Sighing, she started to put a bit of each food onto her plate.

"On second thought, we better fix your hair now!" Parvati whispered, pulling Ginny to the restroom and out of the great hall.

"Ok, Ginny, I'll use the spell Hermione taught me-" Parvati started once they were in the restroom.

"NO! Not the spell Hermione taught! Another! There must be another!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ok, but I must warn you, I didn't quite get the hang of the only other hair fixing spell I know, so if it messes up…" Parvati warned.

"Don't worry, my hair is bad as it is," Ginny said, looking in the mirror at her knotted, dry, frizzy hair. "It can't possibly get worst."

"Ok, close your eyes." Parvati instructed. Ginny did so.

Gulping, Parvati performed the spell and Ginny felt her hair untangle itself and come down into soft curls at the ends.

"Um…Ginny? I don't know if you want to open your eyes, but uh…" Parvati told her, her voice trembling.

Sucking in her breath, Ginny opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.

Ginny gasped, paralysed in shock and fear. Her hair was dirty blond! Not a single red hair in sight. Ron was going to skin her alive!

"Parvati!" She screamed frantically. "Undo it!"

"Uh…I can't…" Parvati blurted, looking apologetic.

"_What_!" Ginny wailed.

"I better get to breakfast, uh…bye!" Parvati said as she fled the room.

"I'm not going out! I'll stay her 'til the spell wears off…" Ginny stubbornly muttered, sitting with her back against a wall.

Ginny didn't know how long she stayed in the restroom, but after a while, she heard someone banging at the door.

"Ginny-y-y-y-y!" Colin shouted. "Come out Ginny! I'm sure it's not that bad!"

"It's _bloody_ horrific!" Ginny shouted.

"Com'on Gin," Colin comforted. "Come out! The hallway's empty! And, I'll still take pictures of you no matter _what_ your hair looks like!"

At that, Ginny had to laugh.

"See? It's ok, just come out! Or Snape is going to _kill_ us! We have Potions!" Colin cooed.

Sighing and biting her lip, Ginny thought it over. "Alright."

She slowly opened the door and went outside.

When Colin saw Ginny, she could've sworn that his eyes popped out.

"Wow, Parvati was right for once, you _do_ look different!" Colin exclaimed, recovering from the shock.

"Mhmm…" Ginny said, shrugging as they walked to their next class. "Ron's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll back you up, and then there's always _Parvati_, the suspect." Colin said.

Ginny smiled.

"And besides, you look hot! More grown up!" Colin commented.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Colin. I'm sure Ron will think differently."

"Or, you could get Hermione to undo the spell, since she's in seventh year, I'm sure she can."

"No, we're on non speaking terms ever since this morning." Ginny firmly stated.

"I see." Colin said. "Well, don't worry about it, 'cause as I said before, it looks _bloody brilliant_!"

* * *

"_What_ in the _bloody_ name of God did you do to your hair, Ginerva Weasley?" Ronald Weasley exclaimed once Ginny and Colin entered the great hall for lunch.

"Ron! Calm down!" Hermione scolded, pushing him back into his seat to avoid drawing attention. But it was too late, everyone in the great hall had stopped eating and was starring at Ginny and Ron.

"_You_ better explain yourself, Ginerva!" Ron shouted, enraged.

"Well, I was having a bad hair day today, and Parvati wanted to help me fix it with a spell, but the spell didn't work and it turned like this." Ginny recited.

"_Ginerva_! Do not lie to your older brother!" Ron yelled.

"I'm not lying." Ginny calmly told Ron. "Even ask Colin and Parvati!"

"It is true, Ron, Ginny is telling the truth." Colin said.

"Yeah, what he said." Parvati said.

Ron took a deep breath to try and calm the anger bubbling in him down, but it didn't help, his face was as red as his hair.

"Hermione! Tell her to tell the truth!" Ron gruffly said.

"Ginny, we're not buying your story!" Hermione stated, in her usual professional tone.

"But I am not lying! I mean, I even have Colin and Parvati as witnesses!" Ginny argued as Colin and Parvati nodded in agreement.

"Your friends are just covering up for you!" Ron shouted, his gaze becoming cold. "Harry! You try and make them tell the truth!"

"Ginny, your story is not believable! At least make up a better tale!" Harry tried.

This time, Ginny could not contain her anger.

"Ronald Weasley! If you do not believe me then there is _nothing_ more I can do or to say! Go believe what you wanna believe! That _I_ dyed my hair! See if _I_ care!" Ginny fired.

"Just wait till I tell Moth-" Ron started.

"I don't care if you tell Mother! She'll believe me! Unlike _some_ people!" Ginny spit out, glaring at the dream team.

"And _you_, Hermione Granger have _no_ right to tell _me_ what to do! _You_ are not my _sister-in-law_! You're not married to my brother, though you wish to!" Ginny yelled, pointing her finger at Hermione.

"And _you,_ Harry Potter! Don't tell _me_ what to do! For all _I_ know, you don't give a _damn_ about me! So stop acting like you do!" Ginny shouted, before stomping out of the great hall.

This just made Ron's insides _explode_ with anger. "How dare she!" He said.

At the departure of Ginny, the great hall roared with applauses! Especially from the Slytherine table, it was the show of their life, seeing a Gryffindor argue with the dream team.

* * *

"I can _not_ believe that they wouldn't believe me!" Ginny huffily said to Colin in the hallway as tears spilled from her eyes and onto Colin's shoulder.

"It's ok, Gin, I believe you." Colin comforted.

"Awwww," Ginny muffled into Colin's shoulder. "I love you."

Ginny didn't notice, but Colin hugged her tighter after hearing her words.

"I'll never have a friend better than you." Ginny stifled.

At that, Colin's body stiffened, not that Ginny noticed.

"Me too." Colin said back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Creevey and his girlfriend…" A cold voice said.

Colin turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the hallway with Ginny's head still buried in his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Creevey? Did I ruin your make-out session with her?" Malfoy chuckled coldly.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Colin shouted. "And she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Ah, but you _want_ her to be! And she doesn't like you more than a friend!" Draco coldly stated.

"Shut up, _Malfoy_!" Colin said, trying to remain calm.

"Make me Creevey, _make me_." Malfoy challenged.

"I think, I will!" Colin said between gritted teeth, parting from Ginny and walking towards Malfoy.

"You can't do nothing, _Creevey_!" Malfoy said.

"We'll just see, won't we?" Colin retorted.

"Oh, please, stop trying to act all manly in front of your girlfriend!" Draco smartly said.

At that, Colin responded by colliding his fist against Draco's nose.

Draco reacted by giving Colin a blow on his jaw.

And that was exactly how Colin Creevey and Draco Malfoy started to fight their battle of life and death.

Seeing this, the terrified Ginny stepped away from the wall and right in between them.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Colin, seeing Ginny in between them immediately stopped to prevent her from getting injured. Yet Malfoy on the other hand striked her right over the head, causing her to faint into his arms.

"Malfoy! Let go of her!" Colin shouted, seeing Ginny unconscious in his hands.

"With pleasure." Malfoy smirked his signature smirk and dropped the lifeless Ginny from his arms.

"_No_! You _prat_!" Colin exclaimed, as Ginny made her fall to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Malfoy smirked again as he caught Ginny right before she hit the marble floor.

"Com'on! Give her to me! I must bring her to the hospital wing!" Colin said, outreaching his arms.

"I don't know so. If you bring her to Madame Pomfrey, then she'll know that there was a little…._misunderstanding_ between us." Malfoy recited.

"Then, _what_ do _you_ suppose we do?" Colin glared at Malfoy.

"Hm…" Malfoy said, pretending to think. "I'll bring her to the Slytherine Common Room and you'll keep your mouth shut, or I'll see that my father gets rid of the…_evidence_." Malfoy concluded.

"No way. I'm _not_ letting you bring her to the Slytherine Common Room. How do I know you won't do anything to her! And besides, it'll be suspicious that you're carrying a body around." Colin argued, worried.

"What an idiot you are, Creevey. I'm in seventh year, I can apparate." Malfoy cleverly retorted. "Then, that's what we'll do, after I make sure she's awake again, I'll send her off." Malfoy finished.

"What! No." Colin firmly stated.

"Yes, and you better keep your mouth shut about her being gone and with me, or she'll never see the daylight again. You know I don't kid about these things, Creevey! She's sick, in the Gryffindor Common Room resting." Malfoy ended, and disappeared.

* * *

**This is just my first fan fic, but still give me LOTS of constructive critism and tell me what you think. And, i don't know a lot about Harry Potter, so if something's wrong or doesn't make sense, PLEASE let me know! R&R! Cheers; )**  



	3. Chapter 2: Faking Sick

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Faking Sick 

"_How do you know I'm the one for you?" She asked quietly._

"_Because without you, I won't survive." He answered._

"_How do you suppose I believe you after all the lies you've told?" She asked._

"_Because I promise that if this is a lie, then let my heart be stabbed every time I see you." He compromised and at that moment, she believed him._

Ginny moaned as the lines of her romance novel roamed in her head. Waking up, her head was throbbing with pain and she used her fingers to massage her temples gently.

"Get up Weasley!" A frosty voice commanded.

"Mmm…" Ginny groaned, slowly opening her eyes. The sight that met them was so frightening that she shut her eyes quickly the moment she opened them.

"_Get_ up Weasley!" The voice demanded again, this time she felt ice-cold water splashed on to her.

Ginny shot up and found herself in the Slytherine Common Room. "Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief.

"About time! I thought you were never going to wake up!" Malfoy grumbled.

"Why am I here! Where is Colin!" Ginny asked concerned, and gasped. "Is he ok! He's not in the hospital wing, is he! Oh, if he is, Malfoy, I'll _murder_ you!"

"Cool it! You're boyfriend's _perfectly_ fine!" Malfoy informed her. "Now, get out of here! And if _anyone_ finds out that you were in here, you'll _never_ see the daylight again!" Malfoy threatened.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny got off the green velvet couch and to the door of the Slytherine Common Room.

"How many classes have I missed! Are the professors looking for me everywhere!" Ginny gasped.

"You're suppose to be in the Gryffindor Common Room sick." Malfoy told her with a tone of annoyance.

"What! But I'm not sick! How could you say that I was sick! Do you _know_ how much I'd fall behind in school!" Ginny exclaimed, horrified as she attempted to push the door open.

"You, behind?" Malfoy asked in disbelief as he pulled her away from the door. "_Save_ it!"

"But-" Ginny started.

"Don't worry, I don't expect a dumb and Potter fawning Weasley to know that it's pretty obvious you're not sick if you walk through the hallways!" Malfoy explained irritated.

"I do _not_ fawn over Harry Potter! In fact, I'm _quite_ over him!" Ginny stubbornly stated.

"Right, as if you didn't write his name in hearts!" Malfoy sneered, walking back to the couch.

"I do _not_ write his name in hearts, Draco Malfoy!" She protested, walking right in front of him, standing right in his path. "Take it back!"

"Oh, just admit it Weasley!" Malfoy scoffed.

"_Take. It. Back. Draco Malfoy_!" She demanded.

"I'll take you back to the Gryffindor Common Room alright, can't stand you any longer!" He muttered under his breath, reaching out his hand.

"What?" Ginny asked blankly at his hand.

"Take it." He told her.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Do you want me to apparate you outside the Gryffindor Common Room door or not?" Malfoy asked, put out.

Ginny sighed and took his hand. Before she had registered what had happened, she was outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"How do _you_ know where our door is?" She asked.

"I know these things." He simply shrugged.

"Apparating is not allowed at Hogwarts!" She scolded.

"And being in another house's common room is not allowed either." Malfoy bit back.

"I just woke up to find myself the-" Ginny started to protest, but he was already gone.

"Prat." Ginny muttered under her breath before saying the password and stepping into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The common room was deserted as all the Gryffindors were at class. "Stupid Malfoy, now I have to stay here and pretend to be sick!" Ginny grumbled.

Sighing, she went to her dormitory and crashed onto her bed. A little sleep may help the headache.

* * *

"Mr. Creevey, which is the plant that heals cuts?" Madame Naturelle, the replacement herbology professor asked Colin. 

"What? Huh?" Colin asked, snapping out of his worries.

"Mr. Creevey, _which_ is the plant that heals cuts?" Madame Naturelle repeated, pointing to four plants at the front.

"I don't know, mam." Colin replied.

"I _do_ believe that I told the _whole_ class just minutes before! Were you not paying attention, Mr. Creevey?" The professor snapped.

"No mam, sorry." Colin answered.

"Well then, _twenty_ points from Gryffindor!" Madame Naturelle announced and the class groaned at the sound of it. "And please do pay _close_ attention next time, Mr. Creevey, or you _won't_ pass the exams next week!"

"Yes, mam." Colin said plainly. How could she expect him to pay attention to some plants when he wasn't even sure if _Malfoy_ had brought Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room? Sighing, he started to take notes on the cut healing plant 'Hewlot.'

* * *

Ginny woke at the sound of sobs. Yet how could there be sobs? Everyone were at classes, weren't they? Surely, it wasn't dinner yet. Ginny climbed off her bed and down to the common room. To her surprise, there was Amber Friermen, crying her eyes out. Ginny wasn't exactly friends with Amber, but they talked and giggled occasionally during classes, so it would be unfriendly to just leave her alone. 

"Amber, are you ok?" Ginny asked. "What happened?"

"Oh Ginny!" Amber exclaimed through tears, hugging onto Ginny.

"It's ok Amber," Ginny comforted. "Now tell me what happened and I'll see if I can help."

"I'm sure you heard about Draco asking me out," Amber started, as tears continued to spill from her eyes. "Well, he told me to skip class to go to Hogsmead with him this morning during breakfast."

"Uh huh…" Ginny nodded.

"Well, I got ready and he told me he was going to meet me outside the upstairs girl's bathroom right after breakfast. So I waited and waited, but he didn't come." Amber explained. At that, Ginny gulped, it was her fault he wasn't there.

"Finally, near the second or third class, he came. I demanded an explanation of course, but he just said that he had an incident with two people. So ignoring that and reluctantly letting it go we went to Hogsmead." Amber told me. Again, Ginny held her breath, _that_ was her fault too.

"The date was great, he bought me butterbeer and sweets. But at the end," Amber faltered. "At the end…he…" She trailed off and her slowed down sobs broke out again.

"At the end he dumped me! Told me it was fun while it lasted!" Amber blurted through tears.

"Oh, Amber…" Ginny cooed, hugging her. "He's not worth your tears now, don't cry for him! It's a waste! You go tell him you're not his trash!"

At that, Amber looked up, her tear-stained eyes gleaming at Ginny with hope. "Really?" Amber asked. "I can do that to Draco _M-m-malfoy_?"

"Of _course_ you can!" Ginny cheered. "He's not the ruler of us all! Stand up to him, Amber!"

"You're right Ginny! Thanks!" Amber thanked Ginny. "I must go clean up now, I must get ready to stand up to him!" Amber bided Ginny farewell as she walked to the girl's dormitory to clean up her ruined mascara.

Sighing, Ginny's face got determined. "That Malfoy thinks he can do whatever he wants without getting caught!" She muttered, clenching her fist. "How _dare_ he play Amber like that! If no one backs Amber up, _I_ will!"

* * *

**Readers, can you PLEASE review and not just read? Because I really wanna know what you think about this story. Quite frankly, if no one reads, then I won't update anymore, so PLEASE tell me if I should continue updating. Cheers; )**  



	4. Chapter 3: Xoxo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Xoxo 

"You know, there are a million others out there who can suit you better?" She asked him.

_"Yes, I know." He answered. _

_"You told me without me you won't survive, why do you choose me as the one you live for?" She asked him, once again needing reassurance of his love to her. _

_"Yes, there may be a million other women out there prettier than you, and a million smarter than you, but only you have the heart that I love." He told her._

"Ginny!" Colin asked in surprise as she plopped down in the Great Hall beside him. "But you're suppose to be sick!" He whispered into her ear.

"Well, I made a miraculous recovery!" Ginny stubbornly concluded.

"But-" Colin started.

"Com'on! Eat! I'm hungry, stop talking to me!" Ginny stated, taking another gulp of her pumpkin juice.

All through dinner, Amber looked at Ginny with worrisome eyes. 'Go on, don't be afraid of him!' She mouthed, giving her an encouraging look. After about a dozen more looks, nearing the end of dinner, Amber walked over to the Slytherine table. Seeing her advance towards the table, all students starred, waiting to see what would happen.

"Malfoy, I'm not your trash! So don't even _think_ that our little _fling_ was fun, because quite frankly, you were probably by most, the _worst_ date ever!" Amber fired, grinning from ear to ear at Malfoy's recovery from the surprised expression.

"Now Friermen," Malfoy started, rising from his seat, causing Amber to back away a bit.

"Oh _puh-lease_, Malfoy, don't start another "innocent" little lecture about this," Ginny started, cutting off Malfoy's sentence, as she walked towards Amber. "As a spectator, it's quite obvious that if no one is willing to be your love, who would be your trash?" Ginny continued smartly. Of course it was a rhetorical question, so Malfoy couldn't exactly answer.

"Weasley, stay out of thi-" Malfoy started, only to be cut off my Ginny again.

"Me stay out of this? Oh how could I?" Ginny asked with fake innocence. "After all, we all know that you lack a bit of…_intelligence_ in the common sense area. So I'm just simply _sharing_ my knowledge." Ginny finished proudly as Colin and Ron both looked startled that Ginny was fending off Malfoy.

"Oh, _your_ knowledge, who knew Weasley's had any?" Malfoy retorted as few Slytherin's chuckled.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, I'm basically just _lending_ a hand to my friend," As Ginny said this, she flung her arm around Amber to make it seem realistic. "Who needs help fending off big headed-that seems to hold no brain-spoiled, creeps. Well, au revoir Malfoy!" Ginny finished her sentence, winked innocently and turned to leave.

"By the way, eat cake, maybe it'll boost your intelligence level, love!" Amber added, shoving his face into his plate of cake before trailing after Ginny.

At that, the Gryffindor table broke out into applauses as Ginny and Amber sat down beside Colin.

"Wow Ginny, that was…_brave_." Colin commented taking a photo of her. "I never knew it was in you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin. "How else do you think I go sorted into Gryffindor."

Colin shrugged and turned to his food.

"Thanks so much Ginny, I was deciding to back down and run back when he started to get up." Amber told Ginny, hugging her.

"No problem, well at least now that _that's_ settled, we can eat! And I don't mean cake!" Ginny joked, laughing.

Amber giggled in return. It was good to see her new friend happy again.

* * *

"Did you _see_ her Blaise!" Draco asked for the millionth time that night in the Slytherine Common Room where all the other Slytherines were asleep. 

"Yes, I saw her Draco." Blaise dully responded for the hundredth time. "You've asked me the same question over and over again."

"But did you _see_ how she made a fool of me! Me! Draco-" Draco started again, frustrated and annoyed.

"_Yes_! Yes I did see her, _her_ Ginerva Weasley make a fool of _you_, _you_ Draco Malfoy! _YES I SAW_!" Blaise finally fired, annoyed with his aggravated friend.

Draco didn't reply at that.

Blaise sighed. "I saw, so what do you want to do to get her back? Just keep in mind, that she has seven older brothers-some graduated- to watch her back."

Draco's brow furrowed. "That Weasley is _going_ pay!"

"How, Draco?" Blaise asked, wanting to help his friend get revenge.

"You _did_ dare me to win every sixth year Gryffindor's love," Draco started.

"So? Get back to the topic! How are you going to get sweet revenge on Ginny Weasley?" Blaise Zambini asked irritated that his friend is talking about irrelevant stuff.

"It's relevant! She's a sixth year Gryffindor." Draco explained, his voice silky smooth.

"Ah…I'm listening." Blaise replied.

"I'm going to do _whatever_ it takes to make her believe that I truly love her, and her fall," Draco smirked at his idea. "Her fall is going to be ten times harder than Friermens!" Draco finished sneering.

"That sounds fun…" Blaise commented, smirking. "And what are you going to do about Friermen?"

"Well, dear little Friermen is going to be dealt by you." Draco explained.

"Me, aye?" Blaise asked, amused. "I think I have _just_ the plan to break her poor little heart again." Blaise grinned.

"Ginny Weasley is going to regret the day she made _me_, Draco Malfoy look like a fool." Draco whispered, smirking another one of his signature smirks.

* * *

"Ginerva Weasley! What could've gotten into you to stand up to Malfoy like that!" Ron asked Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room later that night. 

"I was standing up for Amber!" Ginny explained.

"Do you _know_ what will happen to you now! He's going to find every way possible to get you back!" Ron roared.

"Ronald Weasley! Cool down! What _I_ do is _my_ business! Besides, _you_ stick up to him for _your_ friends," Ginny argued, glaring at Harry and Hermione standing beside him, they were not doing anything after the last incident. "So why can't I?"

"Because," Ron started to explain, but he was lost for words for a second. "Because you're younger!" Ron justified at last.

"So! I can do whatever _you _can do! Just 'cause I'm younger, it doesn't mean I'm _bloody_ stupider!" Ginny bickered.

"No! You're younger and it means you're easier to play!" Ron screeched.

"No it doesn't! I won't trust Malfoy with a _strand_ of my hair!" Ginny stubbornly fired back.

"You-" Ron started, but he was speechless. Ginny Weasley was known for both her Weasley temper and her wit. Ron cursed under his breath and started to ramble to himself in words that Ginny couldn't make out.

"Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have to get some _sleep_!" Ginny shouted, storming up to her dorm.

* * *

"Ginny! Wake up, Ginny!" Amber called, shaking Ginny awake. 

"What is it, Amber?" Ginny asked. She had no clue why her roommate was getting her up when it was so early.

"Ginny! Look what someone sent you!" Amber squealed, shoving a bouquet of roses into Ginny's sleepy face.

"Mmmm…vanilla…" Ginny moaned, the fresh scent of vanilla traveling up her nose. "I _love_ vanilla…"

"Vanilla?" Amber questioned, taking a sniff of the roses herself. "Bloody hell, it _is_ vanilla! Who would know that you loved the scent of vanilla enough to get you a _bouquet_ of Real Scented Roses, there must a at least two _dozen_ in it! And do you _know_ how bloody expensive those things are! Almost as expensive as a Mystique Rose!" Amber rambled on.

"Someone sent me _roses_?" Ginny sat up from her bed and raise a brow. Taking the bouquet of white and red roses from Amber, she took a deep breath from it. It did smell like vanilla, the freshest scent of vanilla that she adored.

"Well, don't just sit there! Look at the card!" Amber instructed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Okay, okay, just calm down already!" Ginny scolded, brushing Amber away as she reached for the pink envelope in the centre of the bouquet.

"Wow…even the _envelope_ changes colour, and it's in a _heart_ shape!" Amber squealed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a secret admirer!"

"'Cause I didn't even _know_ I had one until now! Now just stop hustling me, I'm trying to read what it says!" Ginny fussed.

"So…what does it say!" Amber shrieked happily after she left Ginny alone for only a moment.

"It says, 'Ginny the love of my life, I hope you love these roses, vanilla, your favourite scent. Please forgive me for what I did yesterday, I never meant any of it. Sorry. Love, Your Secret Admirer. Xoxo." Ginny read.

"So, do you know who it is!" Amber asked.

"No, Amber, I don't. In fact, I don't even remember that someone did something bad to me yesterday." Ginny told her. Sighing she got up and went into the bathroom, her thoughts swivelling with who her secret admirer may be.

* * *

**Ok, so I did update because I saw so many 'hits' but really, could you guys just PLEASE review, because I want some feedback about what you think or whatever. So REVIEW:D Cheers! ; )**


	5. Chapter 4: Really Sick

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Really Sick 

"What if I'm not what you think I am?" She asked.

_"There is no what if, because I know you for who you are." He answered. _

_"How? What if I'm just a fake?" She asked. _

_"You're not a fake, I know because when you cry, my heart cries along with you. When you laugh, my heart bubbles happily. When you tell me you love me, my heart will give itself to you. And that is how I know." He replied, smiling. _

"So Gin, are you going to unmask your secret admirer?" Amber asked Ginny as they made their way to DADA class.

"No-" Ginny started.

"Ginny! You have a secret admirer! Why didn't you tell me, love!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yes! I thought I told everyone! Sorry that I forgot you Parvati!" Amber smiled.

"It's ok, so Ginny, as I heard Amber say, are you gonna find out who he is?" Parvati gushed.

"No Amber and Parvati, I'm _not_ going to "unmask" my secret admirer, because as I have told Colin before, I've given up on love." Ginny explained. "Speaking of him, where _is_ he?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him at all this morning!" Parvati replied.

"Me neither, you mean you're giving up on love because you have Colin?" Amber asked in shock.

"What! Since when were you and Colin together! I thought you told me you two were just best friends!" Parvati gasped.

"Don't worry, Gin, I won't tell a _single_ soul." Amber added. "You're secret's safe with us." Parvati squealed, winking.

That was it, Ginny Weasley had lost it, besides not knowing the whereabouts of her best friend, Ginny Weasley had two gossip spreading, big-mouthed girls to accompany her all day.

"Guys! There's nothing going on between Colin and me!" Ginny clarified. "And just leave me alone with my love life, please." Ginny added.

"Good, because I secretly think that Colin is hot!" Parvati exclaimed. "I was thinking of asking him to the Hogsmead trip this weekend!"

"Um…sure, Parvati." Ginny managed to say. These two were definitely giving her a headache. They had been stuck to her ever since that Malfoy incident. Parvati wished for attention from Malfoy, and Amber, Amber just wants someone to stick up for her; she was usually the target for bullies. It wasn't that Ginny _hated_ the two, they were ok as roommates and classmates or even friends, but now, they want her to be _best friends_ with them, which create a slight problem, as Ginny was about to _die_ from the headache she was getting.

"Amber, Parvati, I don't feel so well…" Ginny mumbled, putting her hand to her head, massaging her headache out.

"You're not feeling alright, love?" Parvati asked concerned.

"We'll go to the common room with you." Amber concluded.

"Oh, but you two have classes to go to, I'll be fine, I'll just take a little nap in the common room, please tell the professors that I'm sick." Ginny said, waving them off. "_Really_ sick this time!" Ginny muttered under her breath when Parvati and Amber were out of earshot.

Ginny roamed through the hallways, stumbling here and there. Finally, she was lost in one of Hogwarts abandoned hallways, having no clue where she was going.

"Where did the Gryffindor Common Room go?" Ginny murmured, close to passing out. "Where is the portrait of the fat lady?"

Ginny's eyelids began to feel heavy and she struggled to stay awake. She had been feeling mixtures of hot and cold all day, and now it was all kicking in. Having nothing to rely on, Ginny rested against a cold stonewall for support. Before realising what she was doing, Ginny passed out against the wall, cold sweat dripping off her forehead.

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't help but smirk all day, his plan was being put into action, the youngest Weasley believes that she has a secret admirer, and her little friends have been spreading it throughout the school. Soon, she would fall into his clutches and then, _revenge._ Knowing he didn't have any Potions-his favourite subject- today, he had decided to skip all of his classes. Deciding to go for a smoke, he headed to the abandoned classrooms; the old main hallway for students way back then. Now, no one roamed those hallways or classrooms, of course, there was no need to and they were strictly forbidden due to unknown reasons. 

As he neared the forgotten Healing classroom, he pulled out his wand, ready to light his cigarette when he was inside. Yet the fact was, he never got the chance to, for as he came closer to the classroom, he saw a body lying limp against the wall in a sitting position further down the hallway. Furrowing his brow, he wondered how someone would be there. Everyone was in class right now. Instead of doing the usual and entering the room for a smoke, he placed his wand back into his robes and swiftly walked to the limp figure.

To his surprise, there laid Ginny Weasley, out cold. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do seeing an unconscious person, he knew he had learned it in the Healing class that was mandatory last year. Then it hit him, he had to check their pulse, then their body temperature. So, he reached over to her neck and felted for a pulse, luckily there was one. Then he reached to touch her hands, they were colder than ice, after that he placed the back of his hand to her forehead, it was damp and felt very hot. Such contrasts, it was then did he realize she may have a fever, where someone's body temperature is unsettled, changing from hot to cold and vice versa. What was it that might happen to a patient with a fever again? After some pondering, he remembered, if serious, they may have brain damage. A smirk spread across his face, she deserved it, after what she did to him. It was even better than seeing her heart broken.

He got up and turned to leave. Sure, Ron would be furious if he knew Malfoy had just left his baby sister to die, but then Draco didn't exactly _care _about what Ron thought. What really made him turn back and carry her was his mother's voice, ringing in his ears. _"Draco, I want you to always be a person who would help those others in need, not leave them to perish and die like your father leaves people." _Sighing after lifting her off her feet, he wondered what to do with her.

Hospital wing? What would Madame Pomfrey think? Probably that he did this to her, and with everything he has done in the past, it made perfect sense. Gryffindor Common Room? No one was there, who would take care of her? He couldn't exactly leave her stranded outside the portrait. Slytherine Common Room? What could _he_ do if he was there? He wasn't all that much of a healer, hell, he was usually the one who _needed_ a healer after falls from Quidditch. _Quidditch_! Being captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he had access to the schedule of bookings. And right now, the _Gryffindors_ were practicing! Potter and Weasley will sure be they're practicing, and Granger, she'll be there to watch while reading or something. They would get her out of his hands! Deciding that this was the perfect solution, Malfoy apparated to the Quidditch stands.

"_Malfoy_?" Hermione asked looking up from her book, clearly surprised. Then, seeing Ginny in his arms, she dropped the book she was reading and hurried over to him as he set Ginny on the bleachers.

Hermione's expression turned horrific when she saw the condition Ginny was it, and she turned to look at Malfoy for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, Granger, I _found_ her like that! I think she has a fever…"

"Y-you apparated here?" Hermione asked unsure, dropping the matter before.

"Yes, what do _you_ think Granger?" Malfoy sneered. "That I carried that _thing_ all the way here?" Malfoy retorted, acknowledging Ginny as a _thing_.

"But according to the laws of Apparation, one can only apparate by themselves." Hermione stated confused. "So how did you apparate here with _Ginny_?"

"That, Granger," Malfoy started. "Is why you take private DADA classes with Professor Snape." Malfoy said before apparating off.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called from the stands.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron shouted back as he threw the quaffle towards the three hoops.

"It's Ginny! Come here right now!" Hermione shouted back. At the sound of Ginny, both Harry and Ron flew down to the stands on their brooms.

"_Bloody hell_! What happened to her, 'Mione?" Ron asked, dropping his broom on the floor and hurrying over to her side with Harry following suite.

"I'm not sure, I was just reading and Malfoy appeared with her. And can you believe that he apparated with _Ginny_! Two people! And I thought you could only apparate by yourself! I must go search on that later!" Hermione asked, fascinated, forgetting that Ginny's life might be as stake.

"'Mione-e-e-e!" Ron wailed. "We _do_ have a Ginny to save!" He scolded, reminding her.

"Right, of course." Hermione recovered and started to perform a spell to wake the unconscious Ginny.

Ginny's eyelids fluttered before they fully opened. Getting up, she groaned. Only to see Harry, Ron and Hermione; the dream team, starring intently at her.

"What?" Ginny asked faintly, smoothing out her migraine with her hands.

"You're sick, Gin. We're bringing you to the Hospital Wing, and whatever that _Malfoy_ did to you! He's going to pay!" Ron said, clenching his fist.

Ginny just nodded as Ron scooped her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"How is Ginny!" Colin shouted, rushing into the Hospital Wing. 

"Ginny's better now, but she's asleep, Madame Pomfrey said it was unclear when or if Ginny would wake up, she had an extremely high fever, and because she was left alone for so long, it became quite serious. Luckily it has started to disperse after the potion she drank five hours ago. We're supposed to watch over her because Madame Pomfrey had her Healing class to teach right now." Hermione explained.

"If anything happens to Ginny, Malfoy will being a bloody _pulp_!" Ron angrily said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, we better go, Ginny's got Colin to take care of her now, and Harry's waiting for us at the Quidditch pitch. You still have to practice." Hermione softly said, putting a hand to his shoulder and gently squeezing it before they both left. Colin just nodded.

"Oh, Ginny…" Colin said by Ginny's bed. "How _stupid_ of me to just leave you with Parvati and Amber!"

"Please wake up Ginny, I'm really sorry to get jealous over the stupid secret admirer thing! I didn't know that you were _sick_, if I did, I swear, I wouldn't have been drinking in the astronomy tower and skipping class! I would've been right beside you! I promise, that I'll be with you everywhere you'd go!" Colin promised, squeezing Ginny's hand gently. "I'll even quit Quidditch, only if you'll wake up. I'll spend all day taking photos of you, just wake up." He added after her not responding at all.

"Wouldn't Madame Hooch hate me for letting such a good chaser go?" Ginny murmured, smiling before her eyelids fluttered.

"Ginny! You're awake!" Colin exclaimed, pulling her into a hug as she slowly sat up.

As they parted, Colin's face turned a bit pink and Ginny weakly grinned.

"You were _jealous._" Ginny stated.

"I was not-" Colin protested, but Ginny put a finger to his lips.

"I heard everything Colin Creevey, do _not_ lie to your best friend." Ginny firmly said, lying back into the bed.

"Oh, alright, so I _was_ jealous." Colin admitted, rolling his eyes. "Just a _bit_."

"Right…" Ginny teased, weakly smiling.

"It was _just_ a bit!" Colin pointed out.

"Whatever you say, Colin Creevey." Ginny replied smiling.

"Oh, by the way this is for you." Colin said, remembering as he brought a single rose from behind him to give to Ginny.

"Thank you Colin." Ginny thanked looking at the rose. It was pink and it was slowly blooming, thornless. "Can you put it in a vase with water?"

"Of course," Colin replied, using his wand to fill a vase with water in the sink nearby. "It had them get rid of the thorns knowing how _clumsy_ you are."

Ginny let out a laugh. "I am not _that_ clumsy! I'm not the one that dropped my camera in third year!"

"That was because _you_ pushed me." Colin reminded her.

"Oh." Ginny said, giving him a weak smile. "Well, I think I'd go back to sleep, I feel _really_ tired."

"Alright, have more rest. I'll stay here just to keep an eye on you." Colin told her.

"No, it's ok, you better go practice." Ginny waved him off.

"Too bad, I'm staying." Colin firmly stated.

Sighing at the spreaded stubbornness from herself, Ginny closed her eyes and within seconds fell asleep, unaware that Colin too had fallen asleep beside her.

* * *

**Ok, so I lied again, but that was just because these three chapters were already written, but now, this REALLY is the last chapter written. So tell me in your review, should I continue to write and update? Or just abandon this story? And yes I know, Ginny is leaning toward Collin's side, but Draco will come in, just wait, next chapter probably if I continue. So REVIEW, and if I get none, then I'll stop writing...:( Cheers!; )**


	6. Chapter 5: Dream Or Not?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Dream Or Not?

_He quietly crept out of the room when he was certain she was asleep._

"_Where are you going?" She asked him, rousing from her sleep._

"_Out." He replied coldly._

"_Out where?" She asked with distrust._

"_Goodbye, I'll be back tomorrow morning." He simply said before slipping out the door and away from her. Forever._

"Blaise, I need to think of a way to commence my plan romantically." Draco said thoughtfully, pacing around the Slytherine Common Room.

"How 'bout the classic sweep her off her feet while rescuing her?" Blaise suggested, sitting on the couch comfortably.

"How am I suppose to 'rescue' her when she's in no trouble?" Draco asked blankly, continuously pacing around.

"Well…my friend," Blaise started smartly. "You can always _put_ her in danger."

"Ahh…comprehending…but how?" Draco asked, glad that he had a brilliant schemer as a friend.

"Hm…" Blaise said, putting his finger to his chin. "Well…to _my_ knowledge, you have quidditch practice tomorrow," Blaise started, another one of his scheming smirks on his face.

"So? Continue." Draco stated.

"So, I'll push her out the window-being the big "bully" I am- and you'll rescue her on your broom." Blaise finished, satisfied at himself for thinking of such a flawless and brilliant plan.

Draco responded my dropping his jaw open.

"I think it's flawless and _bloody brilliant_!" Blaise complimented himself.

"What if I don't catch her?" Draco asked, raising a brow sceptically at his friend.

"Oh don't tell me you can't catch such a little thing like her! I mean, you can catch snitches and their unpredictable and fast, so…. what are the odds of not catching her?" Blaise asked, light heartedly.

"Why of _course_ I can catch her!" Draco quickly recovered. "I was just asking to see your reaction!"

"Ok then, it's settled. Outside the Potions window, I'll scare her and then you catch her. Right at 3. She'll be lured to the room, and Creevey will be someplace else, so there'll be no interfering." Blaise confirmed before going back to his dorm.

Sighing, Draco could not _believe_ that how much he was putting on the line just to get revenge on some little Weasley. "This is going to be…_interesting_." He murmured, grinning evilly.

* * *

"Ginny! I can't go to Magical Creatures class with you! I just got a message from someone that there was an unexpected Quidditch Practice, I'll just reschedule my class later." Colin called before running off to the Gryffindor change rooms. 

Ginny nodded. Now she was alone and off to Magical Creatures class. At least it was taught by Hagrid and not Snape!

"Ginny Weasley!" She heard a cold voice stop her.

Turning around, she saw Blaise Zabini standing about three meters away from her.

"Professor Snape requests to speak to you." Blaise explained, motioning her to follow him.

Wondering why Snape would want to talk to her, Ginny slowly followed Blaise to the Potions room.

"Where's professor Snape?" Ginny asked, as they stepped into an empty Potions classroom.

"He's running an errand for Dumbledore, we are to wait here for his return." Blaise says, taking a seat on one of the empty tables.

"Uh…ok." Ginny stuttered, starting to get a bit terrified of staying with a seventh year Slytherine alone in an empty room. She took a seat by the window, hoping the sun would calm her nerves.

"A bonus, she's already near the target area." Blaise murmured under his breath, smirking.

"So, your Weasley's sister, aye?" Blaise asks, advancing closer to her.

"Y-yes…" Ginny mumbles, sitting closer to the window and further away from Blaise.

"You know Weasley, you have…_debts_ to pay to Slytherine…" Blaise started, his voice smooth and silky, his eyes clearly amused.

"What for?" Ginny asked, trying to remain calm as Blaise continued to advance towards her.

"For making Draco look like such a fool the other day." Blaise coldly said, with a hint of anger.

"He deserved it! Treating _my_ friend like that!" Ginny fired back.

"Oh?" Blaise asked amused.

"_Yes_!" Ginny firmly answered.

"Then should I…_stick up_ for _my_ friend too?" Blaise asked, now half a meter away from Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I mean," Blaise started, glancing at the clock. Fifteen seconds. "_This_." He finished, using his wand and performing a spell that sent Ginny flying through the glass and out the window.

Ginny thought that at that moment she was going to die, after all from the Potions classroom, it is six stories high. She was never going to see Ron again. To never see Charlie. To never see Percy. To never see Bill. To never see Fred or George. To never see Colin. To never see Harry or Hermione. All she knew was that one moment, she was backing up against the window and the next a force so great sent her sailing through the window and into midair. Before she had registered all this, she was hurling towards the ground at an exceedingly fast pace and then she felt strong arms catch her, immediately her fall ceased.

Clutching onto her savoir tightly to steady herself, she found that she was in the arms of no other than Draco Malfoy, on a broom. Slowly, petals of pink started to float down on them. The moment almost seemed magical, if she wasn't in the arms of a Malfoy.

"Say Ginny, do you believe in true love?" He asked gently, looking down at her with soft blue eyes; boring themselves into her own brown ones.

"True love?" Ginny asked with uncertainty. "No, not at all. I think it just happens in fantasies."

"Ginny, true love _does_ exist." Draco whispered, his eyes never leaving hers, and that was what Ginny saw last before fainting due to the unexpected fright.

* * *

"Are you ok, Ginny?" 

Ginny opened her eyes to see Colin looking down at her with curiosity.

Moaning, Ginny got herself off the ground. "Where am I?"

"At the Quidditch pitch…" Colin answered.

"Why am I here?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny. You tell me." Colin demanded, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm not sure myself. Well first you went to Quidditch practice and left me. Then Blaise brought me to Potions." Ginny started to explain.

"Potions?" Colin asked, bewildered.

"Yes, and then there was this huge force and I was thrown out the window and then…" Ginny trailed off.

"Thrown out the _window_!" Colin asked, looking at her like she insane. "Then what?"

"Then…_Malfoy_ saved me on his broom and he-" Ginny explained.

"_Malfoy_!" Colin exclaimed. "Ginny! Are you ok!" Colin asked, feeling her forehead.

"Then he asked me if I believe in…" Ginny murmured to herself. "True love…"

"Ginny! I'm bringing you to Madame Pomfreys, _right_ now! You are sick! How can you be _thrown_ out the window!" Colin questioned, talking to himself and pulling Ginny off the ground and dragging her to the Hospital Wing.

"True love…" Ginny murmured again, wondering of the strange incident, did she dream it?

"Ginny! Come on!" Colin yelled, pulling the dazed her along.

"Colin! I'm _not_ sick! I did get thrown through the window!" Ginny stated, snapping back into reality.

"Ginny! How do you expect me to believe that! _Clearly_, you are sick! Did you fall or something?" Colin persisted.

"I'll prove to you that I'm _not_ sick! I'm not making this up! Even come with me to the Potions room to see the broken window!" Ginny protested, dragging him to the Potions room.

"Ginny-y-y-y…" Colin reminded.

"Just come! And you'll see that I'm not lying." Ginny insisted.

When they reached the Potions classroom, Ginny persevered Colin to see the damage of the glass. Helpless, Colin went inside with Ginny.

"See? It's brok-" Ginny faltered, for the sight of a perfect flawless glass stopped her blood.

"Ginny, are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?" Colin asked, finding the window just as he had expected it to me.

"Yes…" Ginny mumbled, confused. "I'm just…_tired_."

At that, Colin made his way to the door to exit.

Looking at the non-broken window once again, Ginny saw a pink rose appear on the windowsill. Slowly taking it, careful of the thorns, Ginny brought it to her face. Vanilla.

* * *

**Ok, seeing as you readers don't like to review, I'll just keep updating anyways because I'm floored my the 'hits' 117, so yeah:D Review if you're super cool! lol jk, Cheers ; )**  



	7. Chapter 6: Monde Imaginaire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Monde Imaginaire 

_"Why did you lie to me?" She asked him, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_He didn't reply, only turned away from her, unable to bear the sadness resting in her eyes._

"_Why did you leave me?" She asked again, tears flowing free from her eyes._

_He didn't answer for a moment, then he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes full of shame and hurt._

_Her tears subsided. "Promise you won't do it again." She softly murmured._

"_I promise." He said, unintentionally meaning it._

Ginny's heart felt heavy as she threw herself onto her bed. She didn't know what was wrong with her, only that something was wrong-_terribly_ wrong. She had been feeling horribly all day, from Malfoy pushing her down the stairs to Zambini-who _barely_ ever bothered her-casting a spell on her books to run away from her. Her mood was now fowl and she needed to take her anger, frustration and shame on something. Seeing the huge bouquet of flowers on her dressing table, who would have a crush on her, it was probably a sick joke. She grabbed them, not caring that the thorns were piercing into her skin and she beat at the petals with her hairbrush. Hitting the rose petals until they were smooshed to crumples and wilted instantaneously in her hands.

"_Bloody_ roses!" She shouted, in frustration, before pushing the window open and chucking them outside. "Get out of my face, you horrid things!"

Ginny sobbed and sobbed after, she hated the roses, she hated Harry, she hated Ron, she hated Hermione, she hated Malfoy, she hated Zambini, she hated Colin, she hated them all! Roses meant love, and there was _not_ a thing Ginny Weasley despised more at the moment. Harry was the thing she knew that she could never have, and the pain of it over six years, torn through her heart, making it shatter every time he looked at her with those caring older brother eyes. She hated Ron, for treating her like a baby, for never listening to her, for never thinking about how she felt. Hermione was a know-it-all, thinking that if she helped Ron give discipline to her that Ron would make her his wife, the smarty pants know-it-all. She detested Malfoy for being such a jerk, for picking on people when they were poorer, when they were helpless and lost, for taking advantages of their weaknesses. She hated Zambini for having half the female population swoon over him, for being such a jerk with Malfoy and still feel wanted. She hated Colin for never being there, for always saying he will and not be there when she needed him. Where was he when she was thrown out the window? Where was he when Malfoy purposely pushed her down the stairs? Where was he when Zambini mocked her in front of everyone? At Quidditch practice, that's where! Flying on some stick with straw at the end throwing some balls around!

She was just a pathetic girl who could not help but be controlled everywhere! She was just a person who was not worthy of anyone's time! It was true, where was everyone when she was having a major breakdown? At the Great Hall eating! Even eating is more important then her. Nothing is worth it here, there is nothing left for her here, no one cared about her existence though they all pretend they do. Taking a deep breath, Ginny looked out the window. Five stories, six maybe, she was sure to die, it would work. At the climax of her meltdown, Ginny levitated herself up to the windowsill. She would get away, get away from them forever, and then they'll know. They'll know how important she was, how they failed time after time to understand her, how she could've been the ideal girlfriend, how she could've outwitted them all, how she would haunt them with these memories forever. Yes, it would succeed. Carefully, Ginny edged towards side, bit by bit.

But doubt took over, did she want to die? What if they were celebrating after she died? What if they had the time of their life? Shaking her head and clearing them of these foolish thoughts, Ginny spurred out of the moment, and started to edge back inside, yet with her mind mentally arguing with her, it was impossible to concentrate while standing on a 3 inch wide windowsill. Losing her balance, she started to fall, slow at first, but as she descended, it sped up, until everything passing her was a blur. She was going to die, she was never going to make people know of her existence.

Yet a rapid swoop of air, sent her sailing to a stop and once again, she found herself on a broom with it's owner. Looking up, she saw the silhouette of a man, with silvery blond hair and intense blue eyes with fragments of silver.

"Ginny," He started, his voice lucid and smooth. "I will show you that true love exist." He continued, voice determined.

Ginny's mouth open a bit in shock. It couldn't be, it was nearly impossible, not possible. Her worst enemy cannot save her two times in a row, it was just not possible. Without another word said between the two, the man flew his broom higher and slipped her inside her room slickly.

"Go to bed, Ginny." He commanded, not harshly, but caringly. "You need your rest. But drink this first, it'll make you feel better. Vanilla is a soft and pure substance, just like you." He handed her a bottle of milky blue liquid. Wordlessly, Ginny opened the bottle and took a sip from it, immediately, she felt her insides free itself from its trouble. She gulped down all of it quickly and her mind eased itself from all the worries she had that day. Her eyes growing heavy, she slipped into bed, and pulled the covers over her. The man leaned over and gently kissed her forehead before flying out her window of his broom.

It was ridiculous, Draco Malfoy-boy who picked on her, boy who was the most immature, boy who looked down on people because of their status- can not be the young man who saved her both the times, can _not_ be her secret admirer. She was dreaming all this, this was just too good to be true. It wasn't long before fatigue took over her mind and she fell soundly asleep, unaware that she would be in another world just moments after…

* * *

"I must congratulate you, Blaise, for completing that potion so successfully!" Draco complimented, clicking glasses filled with high-class champagne with Blaise. 

"Why, it's my honour, my dear friend." Blaise lucidly said, half sober.

"You know, this plan of yours is-as Weasley would say- _bloody brilliant_!" Draco imitated Ron's voice, both boys laughing joyfully.

"Oh, it was nothing. Although, I do admit, seeing the Weaslette back away from me and shout back to me was quite amusing." Blaise truthfully said.

"Yeah? She _is_ quite a handful, did you see the numerous times she made Weasley boil like a kettle?" Draco asked, laughing at the memories of Ron's angry expressions.

"It was enjoyable indeed. Have you decided when to enter the 'monde imaginaire'?" Blaise asked curiously.

"After our celebration of the successful making of the potion." Draco dully explained.

"Ah…so you're savouring the moments before you must act prince charming for her to fall in love with you?" Blaise asked, entertained.

Draco shot him a slight glare. "Com'on! One last drink before I must be Mr. Perfect!"

"Alrighty!" Blaise replies, as the two smashes their glasses together. "Meanwhile you're gone, I'll do something about little miss. Friermen…" Blaise finished as he and Draco both smirked.

* * *

"Your highness, the queen has asked for you to dine with the royal guest now." A maid dressed in a classic servant's suit greeted Ginny. 

"H-highness?" Ginny stumbles with her words.

"Yes, of course, your highness." The maid said.

"Who am I?" Ginny gasped, stepping back from the maid.

"The Princess, of course." The maid dully told Ginny.

"P-p-princess?" Ginny stuttered.

"Now stop being ridiculous now, your highness if you don't mind me saying, you must get dress now." The maid ushered Ginny behind a wide screen and started to dress her.

"I can dress myself!" Ginny protested.

"Don't be so daft now, you mustn't be late. The prince is waiting to dine with you, your highness." The maid scolded annoyed, as she tightened Ginny's corset, and forcing her into a petticoat.

"C-can't breath…" Ginny gasps.

"No can do, your highness, and besides, you've worn a corset before-" The maid started.

"I have?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Every day at the palace yes." The maid dully responded.

Ginny didn't dare ask another question as a few other maids enter what was supposed to be her room and started to fix her hair in a fancy updo while the other tightened her corset more, straighten her petticoat, put jewellery on her and did her make-up. Ginny had never been bothered by so many people in her life, and in truth, the corset was crushing her rib cages.

When they finished getting her dressed, they allowed her to look at her reflection on the wall-sized mirror in her room as they gently and placidly placed the tiara over her head. The girl she saw in the mirror astounded her, it could _not_ be her! The girl in the mirror looked like royalty…yet…it _was_ her. Before she could manage to utter her word, she was lead out of the room and into the long and deserted corridors.

As she admired the engravings and tapestries in the hallway and the red velvet carpet on the floor, she was once again ushered to go at a faster pace to prevent herself from being late. The maids led her to intimidating huge wooden doors with real jewels melted into it, and as the doors slowly open. Sitting at the farthest end of the golden rectangular table sitting was the king and the queen in jewel embraced crowns talking with another king and queen. And besiding them, looking at me directly in the end with his intense gaze was Draco Malfoy with a crown on his head.

"That's the prince."

* * *

**Yes, took me quite a while to update, but i was sorta having a bit of a writer's block. But now, i'm fully back on track and i would REALLY appreciate if you readers would review more...Anyways...it'll b quite a while before i update again, so i hope you savoured this chappy and btw, what do you think will happen next? Cheers;)**


	8. Chapter 7: Royal Gifts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 7: Royal Gifts 

_She looked at him with hope flooded eyes._

_He turned away as the sight of it. _

_Finally, she broke the silence. _

_"Do you believe that I am your one true love?" She asked. _

_He didn't answer, just starred at the ground. _

_"Please reply." She softly murmured, prepared for the worst as she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_Taking a peak at her, he saw the needy look in her eyes. _

_"Yes,"He said sighing, not wanting to shatter her heart once again. "Yes, you are my one true love." _

_Too bad he did not mean a single word he said. _

"Hello, dear _Ginerva_, what a pleasure it is to see you." Draco silkily said, as he bowed down before Ginny and kissed the hand her maid had made her reach out.

Ginny didn't know how to reply, her brain was still overcoming the idea of her a princess and Draco a…_prince_. Yet when she felt her maid elbow her, Ginny struggled to stay straight and not bend over with pain while still trying to grasp the correct words to say.

"Well, um…it's very nice to see you too." Ginny stuttered, taking her hand back. Draco was eye levelled to her once again and he turned to pull her chair out for her; right next to him.

Still shocked, Ginny found her way to the chair and sat down.

"Now, darling, your father and I are going off to Vrierlande with King Charles and Queen Quarintin due to some unattended royal business," The queen-Ginny's 'mother'- started in a royal manner, softly gesturing her hand to the other couple of royalty. "Seeing as you also must make a visit to Corineland yourself-home of Prince Draco- we've decided it best for him to accompany you back in several days, we will be less worried if he escorts you there, due to your…_special gift_." The queen finished announcing.

"Que-" Ginny started, only to have Draco elbow her this time. "_Mother_," Ginny quickly corrected herself. "What gift?" She asked, uncertain.

"Ginerva! Stop posing all these incompetent questions that you know the answer to!" The queen scolded, giving Ginny a dirty look that even her own mother would never do.

"But Que-" Ginny started, only to have Draco give her a slight nudge again to shut her up.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginny asked Draco in a confused and irritated manner out in the garden where Ginny and Draco were supposed to take a walk. 

Draco sighed, and looked at her with uncertainty and a hint of knowledge. "Well, according to me, _Weasley_, we're somewhere in the renaissance period, and well, you're a princess and I'm a prince." Draco recited for her.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "You sound like you _know_ everything…"

"Well, of _course_ I know everything! After all, I _am_ a Slytherine, and Slytherine's are naturally brighter than Gryffindors!" Draco explained cheekily.

"Hmph!" Ginny said, crossing her arms and stomping away.

"Now, that's no way for a princess to be. What will the queen say?" Draco intimidated, causing Ginny to ignore him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Your highness, you're forbidden to leave the tower." A servant told Ginny for the millionth time. 

"_Why_ not! Why can I not leave! I've been here all day! I'm sick of being here! I'll jump out the window if I have to!" Ginny explodes, her Weasley temper finally unbottling itself.

The maid was startled at Ginny's proclamation, and rushed to leave, clicking the lock on the door locked behind her as she fled down the hallway.

"What is the problem with these people! Locking their future ruler up! What kinda dumb regulation is that!" Ginny muttered angrily, kicking the stonewall with her dainty heels. Not only was she locked up all day, but she had a corset crushing her rib cages, layers of dresses that weight a pound on her, and a fancy up-do to balance on her head along with a tiara.

"Did the people in the old days even have any fashion sense! Besides torturing women with their clothes!" Ginny muttered again, frustrated because of everything, and mostly because she knew Draco Malfoy knew something she didn't.

The door burst open just as Ginny was about to die from boredom, but this time, several other servants came back with rolls of lace.

"Your highness, pardon us, but we are ordered to do this." A maid said, as the bunch walked over to Ginny.

"Do wha-" Ginny started, but before she could finish her sentence, she was carefully hauled to the huge bed and her hands and feet bonded to the bedpost with lace. "What are you guys doing!" Ginny screamed, frantically kicking at whoever was trying to tie the finishing knot.

"This is the wish from the queen so you will not 'jump out the window,' she is worried about your safety and your forgetfulness. How can you not remember you're…_gift_?" A maid kindly and curiously asked while gesturing for the other to leave to their other duties.

"I was just over exaggerating! Haven't you heard of it before? And no, I don't remember my 'gift'! Is it some sort of jewellery!" Ginny asked, appalled that a queen would tie her own daughter to the bed.

"You honestly do not remember, your highness?" The maid asked, her eyes worrisome.

"No! Now will you let me go! I was _only_ exaggerating!" Ginny protested, her eyes about to erupt into flames.

"The queen has her orders. We are not allowed to disobey, but you claim you forgot you're gift, I can, perhaps tell you it." The maid timidly replied.

"Then tell! Don't just _stand_ there!"

"Your highness, you are not allowed to love, for if you do return the love, your lover will perish into the mists of hell. That is the 'gift' you have forgotten."

"G-g-gift?" Ginny stuttered, hardly able to believe this incredulous lie until she said the serious expression of the maid.

"Why, of course, your highness, do you not remember the Death Chamber?" The maid asked, her expression casual.

"D-death chamber?" Ginny stammered.

"Your highness, are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale." The maid asked concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just tell me about the 'Death Chamber.'" Ginny instructed, her voice shaky.

"The Death Chamber is where your past lovers are well…stored. There is quite a collection, say, perhaps 85?" The maid explained, unsure.

"_Stored_!" Ginny asked in shock. "As in _mummified_!"

The maid laughed at that, but covered her mouth abruptly. "Sorry, your highness, I just-"

"It's ok, but do continue."

"No, your highness, not mummified, but just kept in coffins," The maid clarified. "And don't worry, they're in perfectly good condition, nothing gruesome." The maid added seeing the disgusted expression on Ginny's face.

"I see…"Ginny trailed off, her thoughts mingling with themselves in her head. "Can I go visit them, perhaps…?"

"Well…I'm not sure, after all, the queen has her orders of not letting you leave the tower unless it's absolute, you know, because of your gift. She doesn't want anyone else dying…"The maid explained.

Ginny rethought all this in her head. "That means if I don't get married, then…" She broke off. "Then, there will be no new heir to the throne." Ginny concluded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The king and queen have been bothered by this for quite some time…"

"But-" Ginny stopped herself. "Is there anything I can do? Anything that can break this spell thing?"

"Your highness, have you not noticed, all the princes have feared you ever since word of your gift spread out. Even if there was a way to break the curse, there'd be no prince to break it with." The maid said bluntly. "I'm sorry you're highness for my bluntness."

"It's quite alright. But what about Prince D-Draco?" Ginny asked, willing herself not to think of the possibilities.

"Prince Draco, well, you two are sworn enemies ever since birth. Your parents have been trying to get you two to just be friends, but…" She trailed off.

"But?" Ginny asked.

"But the last 'get together' resulted in you and him throwing food at each other at the royal table while guests from England were here…"

"Ah…"Ginny said, comprehending the situation. "I see."

"I'm sorry, I've said too much already, I must leave now, your highness." The maid said looking apologetic.

"It's quite alright. You can go." Ginny said. "But before you go, can you um…untie me?" Ginny almost pleaded.

"I'm sorry, your highness, no can do." The maid said before retreating out of the room.

"Oh _bloody_ hell! What are with these renaissance rules?" Ginny moaned, as her hands ached a bit from the lace.

* * *

Ginny Weasley lay tied up on her bed for hours, she had lost count, and it was already way past night fall. Everything she did, no matter what, she could not free herself! The lace was biting into her arms and her feet, she felt like she was banded up for sale. Maids hurried in and out for her convenience, untying her for meals(which she had in her room) or going to the restroom, she simply had to ring the bell she had beside her. 

"Your highness, is there anything else I can get for you?" A maid asked, yawning.

"Well…"Ginny started, thinking. "What is the time now?"

"Ten o'clock, your highness." The maid replied.

"Is Prince Draco and his family still here?" Ginny asked.

"Why, yes, they are residing here until the king and queen departs. And of course, after, you and Prince Draco are leaving together."

"Right," Ginny thought this over, maybe he was a Malfoy, and maybe he did have some rivalries with her, but maybe he was different now, and more gentlemen like, and maybe he'd untie her. "Can you send for him, please?"

"Yes, your highness." The maid replied as she disappeared through the door.

'Please let Draco be different, please let him be kind hearted, please let him untie me.' Ginny prayed.

Moments later, Draco arrived and the maid left them to talk.

"Malf-" Ginny started, but corrected herself. "_Draco_, can you please untie me?" She asked.

"And why should I help you, _Weasley_?" Draco questioned, looking down at her as she continuously squirmed about.

"Because, well-"Ginny thought about it for a second. "Well, because you're a prince! You're supposed to help people!"

"Well…" Draco pretended to think this over.

"Com'on! I mean, this is insane! Which mother ties their own daughter up!" Ginny protested, twisting her abdomen about, trying to free herself.

"Oh, alright!" Draco said, as he reached over to untie her. He pulled at the knots and the moment a piece of lace came loose, Draco felt a whoosh of air sweep him onto the bed and before he knew what had happened, he too, was bonded by lace on the arms and feet.

"What the…" Draco asked, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Um…well…I guess it's magical…" Ginny suggested.

"Thanks a lot, _Weasley_! I bet you dreamed of being in the same bed as me for ages!" Draco retorted, smirking.

"I did not!" Ginny protested, trying to kick Draco, yet not succeeding with her hands and feet bonded.

"Sure you didn-"Draco started, but stopped to the sound of light footsteps from heels, ascending the old stone steps towards the tower.

"Someone untied her! My spell worked! Someone untied her! And that someone is going to be hung and his remains _burnt_ for breaking my rules! I'll see that this traitor vanish from the all of Royaland!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in quite a forever, but I was busy, and if you think this chapter is a bit queer, well I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are and will be:( Anyways, thanks fo all that read and review:D and well...reluctant thanks to those who read and don't, but anyhow, I'm not sure when my next chappy will be up, but I can assure you, review and I'll update faster! Cheers;) Special thanks so Shayndel, Hyper-Moody-Book-Worm, Malfoyfan1, and Vivi575;)**  



	9. Chapter 8: Don't Love Me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Don't Love Me 

_"I love you so much." She told him, her eyes boring themselves into his._

_ "Me too." He replied a second later, deep in thought. _

_"I wish that this would last forever." She told him. _

_"It can." He replied. _

_"Can is uncertain, but will is forever." She told him, looking up at him. _

_He just avoided her gaze and looked away; breaking her weak form was too hard at the moment. _

"The queen! The queen's coming! Oh Lord!" Ginny wailed, squirming about.

Draco's brows were furrowed as he examined the knots binding both him and Ginny.

"Oh, _Malfoy_! You could do something! _Anything_! My 'supposedly' mother is coming! If she finds me in bed with _you_! Oh good Lord!" Ginny groaned frantically.

"Cool it, _Weasley_!" Draco commanded, his voice hard.

"_Cool it_? You expect to be perfectly calm and poised when I'm tied to a bed with a _Malfoy_! Easy for you to say, I bet you've tied girls to beds hundreds of times!" Ginny snaps.

"Shut up, _Weasley_! I'm trying to think!" Draco yells, as he heard the footsteps nearing.

"Think about what! We have no time to think!" Ginny hollers, scrambling to get free.

Draco cursed under his breath and murmured something inaudible. In a flash, the lace that was binding him undid themselves and he fell onto the bed.

"Malfoy! Get out of here! She's coming!" Ginny shrieks hysterical as she heard the lock on the door click.

Draco murmured another spell and was gone.

At that moment, the doors flew open and in entered the queen.

"Where is he!" The queen demands.

"Who, mother?" Ginny asks, her voice innocent.

"The one who tried to untie you!" The queen retorts.

"Mother, no one tried to untie me, but would you, please?" Ginny asked, her voice staying normal. "The lace is biting into me…"

The queen scanned the room suspiciously before abruptly nodding and muttering something under her breath, and left the room, closing the door behind her. The lace binding Ginny's arms and legs unravelled themselves. Ginny plopped onto the bed, but somehow, her bed was…hard…and it grunted?

"Huh?" Ginny asked, looking at what she was lying on. It looked like her bed…but why was it so hard?

"_Weasley!_ Next time you fall, don't fall on me." She heard Malfoy grumble, before he fully appeared under her.

"_Malfoy_!" She asked in shock, jumping off of him so fast, she tripped on her skirts. "What in the _bloody _name of God are you doing!"

"Being invisible, until some _girl_ try to sleep with me!" He sharply responded.

"Get out of here! I need to get out of my skirts this _instant_! They're crushing at my rib cages! I can _barely_ breathe, so stop making me yell!" Ginny storms, pushing him in the direction of the door after she got up.

"You're undressing! I'd care to stay." Draco stated, smirking as his brows rose.

Ginny's face boiled as she shoved him to the door. "Go! I'm going to _die_ soon!"

"Be realistic, Ginerva." Draco started, leaning against the door, composed. "You know you want someone to love you."

That threw her off, but her blood was boiling and after being tied in such an awkward position, the oxygen wasn't getting to her that well. Taking deep breathes, one after another and leaning onto her dressing table, she gasped to talk. "G-go…"

"You want someone to rely on, a support, not just a fad like Potter." Draco continued, seeing her disadvantage of not being able to talk back.

"L-leave! D-d-draco!" She managed to say before fainting to the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Draco took a step to her and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Ginny woke up to find her breathing relieve itself. Her body felt eased and she felt very comfortable.

"Awake at last, I see." Draco's voice _had_ to ruin the moment. Turning, she saw him resting on the bed with his hands under his head beside her.

"W-what did you do?" She asked, shooting up from her bed to find her petticoats, corset and train all off.

"I saved you, why of course." Draco explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"By almost stripping me bare?" Ginny asks, her voice infuriated.

"No, I took your corset off so it won't _kill_ you!" Draco said. She didn't know how to respond. In fact, she started to cry, there was no reason, but she did. Her eyelashes turned into triangles as they brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong, Ginerva?" Draco asked, his voice gentle, the clever mood changing.

She turned away and looked out the window, trying to hide her tears with her hair by undoing the up do.

"_Ginerva_, you better tell me." Draco demanded, stepping towards her.

"Go away." She said in between sobs.

He didn't reply, and as she got up to cry on her bed, she collided right into him who was standing behind her. Pulling her to him gently by grasping her arms, he looked her in the eye.

"Tell me Ginerva, now." He softly cooed.

"I-I-I don't know. I have a curse, don't love me." She murmured, looking away as her salty tears continued to fall.

Turing her head towards him with a hold of her chin, he gently laid a kiss on her.

"Stop…" Ginny was shuddering now, she turned away. "Draco, stop it! You're gonna get hurt." She pushed him away from her, and he being caught off-guard, crashed his back to the wall.

"Ginny, don't-" He started.

"Stop it!" She shouts, covering her ears with her hands. "I'm not listening!"

"Ginny…" He said, irritated that she was concerned about him.

"I'm not listening to your reasoning! I can't fall in love with you! You're gonna die! Caved in a chamber somewhere in this wretched castle! Do you want to _die_ because of me!" She asks, her hands still plugging her ears as tears ran like a stream down her cheeks.

"Ginny…" He started again.

"Don't try to sweet talk me into it that you don't care! Because you know what! I'm _bloody_ sick of being treated like royalty when I'm needed and like dirt when I'm useless! I'm fed up with it! With the denial when Harry doesn't need me! And don't you try to do that to me too!" She shouted, her face boiled with anger.

"Ginny-" Draco tried to say again.

"You know what? I actually just might stay here for the rest of my life! Because here, if they love me, they'll die! They'll die and be locked in! I like this place! Yes I do! Now leave! Leave me to my alone and isolated life!" She hollered, her tears inconsolable, and her eyes red.

Several moments after Ginny had finally calmed down, Draco attempted to speak again.

"Ginny, you should know I don't care about your curse because-" He started.

"GO!" She screamed, her voice sent him leaving as she slammed the door on him.

"I love you." He smirked as he finished outside the door, knowing Ginny had heard him and that his plan was commencing without a problem.

* * *

**Yeah, i know it took me quite a while to update, but yeah, it's finally here, and i know it's a bit short, but i was in a rush hehe, not sure EXACTLY where this is going, but the idea's vague...Anways, hope ya'll like it and R)**


	10. Chapter 9: You'll Die

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 9: You'll Die 

_"Being with you is all that I live for." She told him._

_"Me too." He murmured, not wanting to ruin the moment. _

_"If you were not part of my life, I'd die." She told him, smiling at him. _

_"Me too." He repeated, unable to look her in the eye. _

_"If I were to die now, I'd have no regrets." She told him, her eyes gleaming. _

_"Me too." He said. _

_"I wish. If I were to die now, I'd go to Hell for lying to the one who gave me her life." He added under his breath. _

Ginny didn't know how long she had sat there on her bed, thinking of all the previous events. It was days, really, but little did she notice, for she was too deep in thought to realize that. It wasn't long until it was the day where she was permitted to leave the castle for Corineland with Draco. The maids dressed her up in the usual corset and petty coats that she is still uncomfortable in, and the daily fancy up do.

* * *

Ginny stepped into the decorative horse drawn carriage as Draco helped her in. He climbed in after her, and took a seat across from her, and with a signal of his hand, the carriage started to move. They rode in silence, before Ginny couldn't help but break the silence.

"Draco, don't love me." She murmured, it was straightforward and she was positive Draco had heard her.

For a second there, she saw a hint of hurt in his silver gleaming eyes.

"Ginny, you don't understand," He started, sounding exasperate. "If I don't show you my love, I'd have nothing to live for." He blurted out, looking her straight in the eye. Inwardly, he smirked at how well he had rehearsed his lines.

She starred at him to scan for any hint of surreal ness, but found none.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but you can not. If you succeed in making me return your love, you will die. Although my brother hates you, I do not wish to be a murderer." She said, as politely as possible.

He looked her with the most hurtful expression he had practiced to express. "But Ginny," He focused his eyes hard for him to cry. "You _are_ murdering me," He continued, pretending to try and hide his tears. "You are slowly killing me with your denial." He finished, as a lone tear rolled down his cheeks like the many hundred times he had practiced before.

Ginny remained expressionless and turned to the window, unable to look at him. In her mind, everything was on overdrive, could a Malfoy _really_ say that to her? But it looks so real… Finally, she broke the silence.

"Draco," She started. "You'll die." She informed him again, hoping he'll tell her it was all a joke that he was playing on her.

"I know." He says with no hesitation. "But I'm already dying on the inside, because without you I am, and always will be, _incomplete_." He told her, looking her straight in the eye, trying to see into her soul. Her eyes became watery at the phrase he just said. Hiding her tears, she looked away.

"I…can't…" She sobbed, starring outside. "Don't make this any harder than it already is-" She faltered. She wanted to say 'I don't love you,' she had screamed it so many times in her head, but she failed to say it. "I-" She tried again, but her mouth would not operate properly, she would not and could not say the four simple words 'I don't love you.'

"Ginny, please…" He pleaded, giving her the most pleading look he could express. "Just give me a chance." He gazed at her with the longing look he had rehearsed so many times in front of his mirror.

This time, she could not look away, and before she knew it, he had leaned over and captured her lips with his just to make it seem more true and real. Draco's plan worked with no flaws for Ginny fell head over heels over it when she did not push him away. Inwardly, Draco smirked at how flawless and smooth his plan was going, but deep inside, a different kind of feeling had formed, he just couldn't put his finger down on it yet.

* * *

"Draco, you know, you really are going to die." She whispered.

"Yes. I would die for you any day." He told her, smiling, it must've been the first time Ginny saw a Malfoy smile genuinely, for she could not help but return the smile as they were escorted into the castle of Corineland.

"Your highness, your majesty the queen has returned early and request to speak to you alone." A guard informed Draco as he bowed.

"Very well, tell her I'll be on my way." Draco waved him off.

"Yes, your highness." The guard bowed once more before leaving.

"So, are you going to go now?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah ok, now, just wait in the foyer for me, I'll be right back." He answered.

"I'll just look around. I haven't been here before." She told him.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later." And with that, Draco walked off into one of the many corridors. Ginny, meanwhile, wandered down a hallway she thought looked pleasant. She passed large grand doors that were apparently the entrance to the library, and another few dozen rooms that were regularly furnished but not occupied, and several other rooms she had no idea where they lead. Finally, she arrived in front of a set of huge golden doors that did not look appealing to her liking, she was about to pass it like she had to the previous ones, when she heard the strict hard voice of a women. Subconsciously, Ginny pressed her ear to the set of doors.

"Draco, Corineland and Royaland is going to perish in this war. All the other kingdoms near us refuse to unite, for their sons and daughters are already wed, we have no choice but to tell the people to evacuate. We must leave too, the war is coming our way, and with our army alone it is not great enough to fend off the war. We will leave in two days, and we must return Princess Ginerva back to Royaland for she has to prepare to leave too. The arrangements are being made."

"But your majesty, is there no other way? Corineland and Royaland have never been taken over for the past hundred years. Everyone will die amongst it!" Ginny heard Draco protest.

"I am aware of that, Draco, but we have no alternate route." The voice that Ginny recognized to be the queen answer in an aggravated tone.

No one spoke for a moment.

"Your majesty, what if I wed with Princess Ginerva?" Draco suggested.

The queen did not reply.

"Draco, you will die." The queen finally informed him.

"I am aware of that, your majesty, but as long as Ginerva does not return my love, I will not die." Draco enlightened her.

"But Draco, that is unfair to Princess Ginerva." The Queen replied. "We can not request that from her-" The queen started.

"You're majesty, I am most happy to oblige if it will save both our kingdoms." Ginny replied, pushing the doors open and entering the grand hall. "I apologize for my rude intrusion." Ginny did a slight bow and turned sideways to send Draco a reassuring smile.

"I-" The queen started, lost for words. "I am appalled that you two would sacrifice for our kingdom! We won't have to evacuate! The people of both Corineland and Royaland will live!" The queen celebrated before recovering. "Very well, the people of Corineland and Royaland will be pleased to hear this."

* * *

"Do you know what you got yourself into?" Draco asked Ginny as he led her to her room for the night.

"Yes, I'm positive, I must return the favour to these people, I owe them, after all the people I killed…" Ginny trailed off.

"We have to get married, you know?" Draco asked.

"I know. It'll save hundreds of lives." She replied, squeezing his hand.

"Is that worth it to you? Saving all the people?" He asked, full of curiosity, he never would've thought Ginny would be willing to do this. He thought that he had to plan another scheme for them to get married. This outcome threw him off slightly, but his plans were not ruined.

"Yes, of course it is." She answered firmly. "But…" She didn't finish her sentence, her arm dropped from his and she stood rooted into the spot.

"But I'll die." He finished her sentence casually.

"Yes." She responded, looking at the ground.

"You know, I'm willing to die as long you're with me for as little as a second." Draco told her, this surprised himself a bit, he had not practiced _this_ line, yet it did no harm, it just made this whole scenario more realistic.

She squeezed his hand again gently. "If I start liking you any slight bit, you'll die."

* * *

**It took quite a while, and once again, it's a tad bit short, but cope with me please. Don't forget to review and an alllll new poll:**

**Should Draco die or not:D**

**R&R Cheers; )**

**Thanks to allll of the following reviewers, and RELUCTANT thanks to those who read and DON'T review!**

**Diana**

**TheArtistsTouch**

**Ginny #1 fan**

**Vivi575**

**frogstopper77**

**Ms.Fuzzy**

**Shayndel**

**malfoyfan1**

**Hyper-moody-book-worm **


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You and I Mean It

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 10: I Love You and I Mean It

_"I'm getting married.." She whispered to him, looking at him with those tear-stained eyes._

_"No…" He refused to believe it, she couldn't have. _

_"Yes, it has been arranged, my family needs the money." She told him, unable to look at him. _

_"But…I love you." He said, and without knowing, he had indeed started to love her. _

_"I'm sorry. It's…" She choked on her words. "It's too late." _

_"No, it's not. It can't be. I…I…"He started, only to find her gone. _

"I, therefore prounounce the unity of Corineland and Royaland." The priest finished while placing a crown on both Ginny and Draco's head as the audience roared with applauses.

The room was then quiet, as if waiting for some kind of movement from the newly weds. Draco then leaned over and planted a soft and gentle kiss on Ginny's lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. The bystanders in the great hall clapped and cheered once again. On the inside, Ginny was doing her best to think of all the horrible things Draco had done to her family.

When the ceremony finally came to an end and everyone had left. Ginny and Draco was shown to their separate bedrooms, beside each other.

"Thank you!" The royal parents both gratefully said to them before allowing Ginny and Draco to retire to their rooms.

"Your majesty, congratulations." A group of maids greeted Ginny as she stepped into the room.

"Thank you." Ginny said.

"Your majesty, what would you like us to do?" The maids asked, as they curtsied.

"Nothing at the moment." Ginny replied as she dove on to the bed, exhausted of the day's events. "In fact, you may all retire to your bed." Ginny waved them off.

With a final curtsied, they exited to their own chambers as Ginny's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Draco too, had ushed all this servants to go to bed, he was simply too tired to deal with them at the moment. So without even changing, he plopped onto his bed and lied there for a while, thinking of all the previous events. He remembered the look of those brown eyes when he had kissed her in the great hall that very day, and the way her lips had tasted against his. His scheme was running as smoother than he had ever planned, Ginny was easier to munipulate than he had thought. Yet there was a slight problem, Ginny had her own special way to ruin his plan, she had bombarded his head with herself without even knowing, maybe his plan was running a bit _too_ smoothly…

Sighing, his overworked mind begged him for shut eye, and reluctantly, he gave in after taking off his shirt due to the summer heat that came in waves through the huge ancient windows.

On the other side of the wall, Ginny too felt the waves of humidity wash through her room, the unease caused her to toss and turn in bed before waking up fully. The dress was sticking to her damp body, her hairline was growing wet and her corset was pinching at her abdomen. Rubbing her eyes, Ginny got up and fumbled with the back of her pouffy wedding gown. Now, the wedding gown was possibly not something you could take off by yourself, the laces were done with precise little knots, and the train was stuck to her legs from the sweat. After several failed attempts, Ginny lost her patience and left her room to find her maids. The candles had been blown out due to the lateness of the night, and Ginny could not see down the corridor, and because she was afraid she might get lost in the dark, she gave up on finding her maids. Scanning her brain, she realized that Draco was the only other person who was currently in this hallways.

Biting her lip and scoffing, Ginny approached the door beside hers and knocked several times. No answer. Was he even in that room? But she was _positive_ she had seen him go in there. Had he? Or was it the one across from her? It _had_ to be the one beside her, she _had_ seen him go in! Her patience now as thin as tissue paper, Ginny reached for the knob and entered the moonlit room.

Sure enough, Draco was in his bed, she had never seen him sleep before, and found that his sleeping form was more gentle than his conscious form.

Walking over, she whispered his name and tried to wake him.

"Draco-o-o-o…" Ginny called in a low voice.

He stirred a bit.

"Draco!" Ginny called, a bit louder this time as her frustration was caused by the discomfort of her dress.

This time, he woke up. Startled, he jumped back a bit.

"Weasley!" He shouts in realization before groaning.

"You were scared." Ginny pointed out as she stiffled a laugh.

He seemed annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "What do you want? In the middle of the night." He asked. Then, realizing his question had double meanings, he decided to get Ginny back. "You know, if you wanted me, you could've just said, which room do you want to do it in?" He added, raising his brows suggestively.

Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "_Please_ Malfoy, I don't want _you_." Ginny told him in an irritated tone.

"So why come to me in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Because! I uh…need you to undo the back of my dress for me…" Ginny replied, flushing.

"So my room then?" Draco joked as he sat on the edge of his bed and started on the laces on Ginny's dress.

Ginny scoffed. "Just hurry will you?"

"Can't wait to get enough of me, perhaps?" Draco suggested.

"Draco! Stop it! Just take off my dress for me! I'm going to melt any bloody second!" Ginny explodes.

"Well you are quite hot…" He joked again.

"Draco…" Ginny says, in a tone that told him she might use the death curse on him soon.

"Well stop moving!" He says.

"I can't! I'm sooo hot! The dress is like stuck to me!" Ginny exclaims.

"Wait, Ginny…" Malfoy gruffly says, as the laces start to undo. "Oh my _bloody_ god…" Malfoy exclaims all of a sudden, stopping all activity of untying the laces.

"What!" Ginny asks.

Malfoy says something unaudible and Ginny's laces undo themselves and her dress slides off her body. Yet it does not stop… It continues to undo her train, and petty coats.

"Draco…make it stop…" Ginny says in a warnful tone as the spell starts at her corset.

Draco, not realizing what was happening, for he wasn't looking, turned his attention to Ginny.

By the time he looked, her corset was off, and she was only covered in a thin layer of clothes.

Draco says something else, that puts a stop to the spell and starts to laugh.

"It is not funny." Ginny says. "Not in the least."

"Oh yes it is…" Draco sputters through his laughter.

"It is not, you better stop laughing." Ginny warns as she crossed her arms over chest.

"What if I make you see the humour in it?" Draco suggested, as his laughter starts to subside.

"Enlighten me." Ginny says, her voice coated with sarcasm.

"Say, Ginny…are you _ticklish_?" Draco asked, his voice mischevious. Before Ginny could reply, he was attacking her sides, causing her to fall back onto him on the bed as she kicked and screamed.

"Draco-o-o-o!" She yelles. "Stop! Please!" She yells inbetween laughs as she kicked and rolled all over the bed.

"Um…" Draco pretended to think as he continued to tickle her. "No."

"You know, when I finally get out of here, you are going to die!" Ginny threatens through her laughter.

"That's _if_ you get out of here." Draco corrected her, as he kept tickling her. To prevent himself from being kicked in the face, Draco positioned himself on top of Ginny's legs.

"Draco! Stop! Please!" Ginny pleads as she continously laughs.

"Only if you say…." Draco through for a second and smirked. "Draco Malfoy is the best looking guy in the world."

"Draco Malfoy is the best looking guy in the world." Ginny repeats, as she squirmed in laughter.

"Say Draco Malfoy is the most intelligent guy ever." Draco continued his torture with Ginny.

"Draco Malfoy is the most intelligent guy ever." Ginny imitates, still squirming about.

"Now say, Draco Malfoy is the only guy who will ever have ultimate power over me." Draco smirked.

"Draco Malfoy is the only guy who will ever have ultimate power over me." Ginny said between breaths of laughter.

"Can I go now?" Ginny begs while laughing.

"Only if you say, I love you Draco Malfoy." Draco says, knowing she won't say it.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you." Ginny whispers geniunely. For a moment, all activity stopped, the tickling, the talking; a moment of peaceful silence.

"You…said it…" Draco stuttered, utterly shocked.

"Yes, I did." Ginny answered, smiling. "And I mean it."

At that split second, everything else was wiped away temporairly from their mind, and they lived in a world with only each other.

All of a sudden, Draco coughed, and he covered his mouth with his hand. When he removed his hand, it was covered in thick crimson blood.

* * *

**CLIFFS! lol It took me quite a while, because I've been sooo busy, and...the only reason I'm updating right now is because I'm stuck at home because my ankle is sprained lol, hope you liked this chapter;) R&R! Cheers;)! Thanks to...**

**Frogstopper77**

**Zarroc**

**Rebecca the Priestess**

**Vivi 575**

**diana**

**TheArtistsTouch**

**Ginny #1 fan**

**Ms.Fuzzy**

**Shayndel**

**Hyper-moody-book-worm**

**malfoyfan1**


	12. Chapter 11: Double the Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 11: Double the Love 

_"I'm leaving." She said, as she started to drag her suitcase out the door._

_"No, don't leave." He called, grabbing her by the arm. _

_She stopped in her tracks. _

_"Please…" He pleaded, not letting go, afraid she'd slip out of his grasp forever. _

_"It's hard enough, I'm sorry…" She said, still not looking back. _

_"I'd do anything, please, just stay." He begged, on his knees clutching her arm desperately. _

_"Your time has passed." She choked on her words before yanking free her arm and walking out the door. _

"Draco!" Ginny calls desperately as more blood appeared out of his mouth.

"Ginny-" He chokes as more blood comes out, he clasped onto his chest for relief but finds none.

"Don't talk now! You mustn't! You'll die! It's all because of me and my bloody 'smart' brain!" Ginny yells. "I'm going to get help now! Don't talk, don't move, don't do _anything_!"

"Ginny," He pauses for more blood to come out his mouth as he grabs onto Ginny's arm. "Don't go."

She turned around, her look reluctant.

"_Please_." He adds, looking at her with pain filled eyes.

She turns around, and helps him sit down on his bed.

"Ginny," He proceeds to talk again, only to be stopped by the need of air. "Don't go for help. I know I'm to die already. I've seen it numerous times. They cough blood out until they have none left. They say it's because they're blood has been loved by a curse, so it must removed itself from the body." He chokes more.

Ginny doesn't reply, just looks at him with glisting eyes. "Y-y-you can't die Draco. Not yet!" Ginny finally responds.

"I will. Just know, that all that I've done I don't regret. Your love I had gained, and if dying is the price I must pay, then so be it." He sputters.

"Don't die Draco! Don't die! You can't die! I _love_ you!" She sobs just before the she was holding dropped dead to the bed. Ginny grasped it again quickly, she leaned over his body and felt his pulse. None.

"_DRACO! DRACO! Don't die! Don't die! I love you for everything you are! The jerk! The manipulator! Even the user! Just please don't die! I need you_!" She screamed, and then, her surroundings changed and she felt Draco's hand disappear from her own. Everything around her spun and spun, and her screaming was echoing through her own voice before she fell unconscious through it all.

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up with a start. Cold sweat was dripping down her forehead, and her hands felt clammy. She looked around. She was in the Gryffindor dorm. Everything laid perfectly still, calm even. She clutched her forehead and questioned herself. Was it all a dream? Yet it seemed perfectly real. What was it? Her mind debated with herself. All morning through, it did. You would've thought everything would be ok once she saw Draco sneer at her through the hallways, yet he was nowhere to be found. Was he really dead? Or was it just a coincidence that he wasn't here today? Did she truly say 'I love you' to Draco and mean it? _Bloody hell_, she was calling him by his first name now, when did this happen? More questions poured through her head.

"Ginny, you 'k?" Colin asked, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Fine, just a bit of a headache." Ginny said, massaging her temples.

"Here, this must cheer ya up." Colin said, as he magically appeared with a bouquet of red roses.

Ginny took the bouquet, it was so big, she could barely see her way. "Thanks Colin." She said, smiling a genuine smile that got her eyes as she shuffled to class with him keeping a balance of about thirty-six roses and five thick textbooks and eight notebooks. Seeing her struggle, Colin aided in getting her books along with hers. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Colin, you're the best." She whispered in his ear. Inside, Colin burst with joy, maybe she _will_ look his way after all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini clanked bottles at their victorious outcome. Ginny clearly had gone head over heels for him.

"I love the way you're so cruel sometimes." Blaise commented as he downed his beer.

Draco ruffled his hair with his hands, and a doubtful look appeared on his handsome features.

"Something wrong?" Blaise questioned, reading Draco like a book.

"Nothing…" Draco replied, deep in thought.

"You haven't actually fallen in _love_ with Weasley, have ya?" Blaise asked, appalled to even ask this question.

Draco didn't reply for a second as he felt Blaise's eyes on him. "I-" Draco started. "I'm not sure." He finally concluded.

Blaise raised his brows slowly. "She really is something, ain't she?" Blaise smirked.

Draco didn't seem to hear him, he was afraid that _if_ he had fallen in love with Ginny, where would that leave him? But most of all where does that leave _her_? Dead? Or alive? And what if his father found out? It's just a stupid prank, he kept telling himself. He could always just use that excuse, it _was_ his original intention anyway. Yet the _real_ question was, was it _still_ just a stupid prank?

* * *

"Ginny…" Colin called to grasp Ginny's attention seeing her mulling around her food with her fork.

She didn't seem to notice, but now and then, she'd be glancing over to the Slytherine table as if she was searching for someone.

"Ginny!" Colin called again, louder this time with a little shake on the shoulders.

"Huh!" Ginny snapped back into focus. "What?" She asked blankly.

"What's going on what you?" Colin asked, his eyes filled with concern as he demanded an answer from Ginny.

"Nothing…" Ginny mumbles.

"Ginny, tell me." Colin gently soothes turning her so she was looking directly at him.

"Colin…please, I'm ok, I'm just a bit worried about things…" Ginny replies.

"Like what?" He urged her to go on, but he knew, she would say no more, for her eyes were wandering the Slytherine table once again.

"Colin, I don't feel like talking about it." Ginny waves off, still scanning the Slytherine table.

"Ginny, please, just tell me what is it that you are looking for." Colin gently urges once again, turning Ginny to look at him.

Ginny rolled her eyes slightly before sighing and facing Colin with an irritated look. "Have you seen Draco?" She asked.

Colin almost gagged on his mashed potatoes. "Draco _Malfoy_! You're looking for _Draco Malfoy_!" Colin blurts, causing the whole Gryffindor table to turn and look at him.

"Colin!" Ginny quietly scoffs, kicking him under the table.

"Watch it! I didn't mean to! I was just…_surprised_." Colin finished.

Ginny bit her lip as lunch ended and still Draco was a no show.

"What is your relationship with Draco Malfoy!" Colin demands in the hallway, grabbing onto Ginny's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. Really, what was she supposed to say? Husband and wife? Colin would go berserk.

"Ever since this morning, you've been a bit weird, as if weeks has gone by in your world. Like something has changed." Colin elaborates.

"Well…some things have changed Colin, and I think, it might be for the better." Ginny murmurs sincerely.

"For the better! Looking for Draco Malfoy is for the better, then what is for the worst?" Colin asks, clearly annoyed. "Ginny, I mean it, _what_ is your relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"She's my wife, oh _dear_ Creevey." A silky voice said as Draco Malfoy walked from behind Ginny.

Turning around, Ginny saw Draco, as arrogant and full of himself as he is, and _perfectly_ fine! She would've jumped onto him and wrap him up in a crushing hug, but what would Colin think? He's already had his conspiracy that she has betrayed the Gryffindors.

Colin's face went pale as a ghost. "W-wife?" Colin asks clarifying.

"That's right Creevey, we're married." Draco said.

"Gin, tell me that Malfoy is just kidding me…" Colin prayed.

Ginny didn't say anything. Smirking, Draco wrapped his arm over Ginny's shoulder.

"_Bloody hell_! _BLOODY HELL_! Ginny! What the hell have you done!" Colin outbursts as he slammed his fist to his forehead.

"Colin, Colin, just…" Ginny broke off, unsure of what to say. After all, she _had_ gotten married to Draco in just a night, well technically a night to everyone…

"Malfoy! She is not _married_ to you!" Colin exclaims. "She can't be! You've got no proof! Not from hell!"

Draco went quiet fro a second, and Colin gently sighed a sigh of relief.

"Creevey, I've got no proof, but she's my girlfriend, and I need no proof for that!" Draco modifies.

This time it was Colin's turn to be speechless, he just starred at Ginny, hoping she'll contradict, yet she just stands there, starring back at him as if asking for forgiveness.

"Ginny," Colin starts. "I don't know what to say…" Colin says, walking away from her.

"Colin! Please! Just listen to me explain!" Ginny calls after him.

"Explain?" Ginny heard him chuckle dryly at his own question. "What is there to explain?"

"Colin…" Ginny sighs.

"What happened?" She asks Draco after a while. "What happened?" She buried her head in her hands. "Was it all just a dream?"

Draco patted her softly on the back. "Ginny, I'm not sure… It may be fake physically, but to us, it'll always be true. You know it will… It's not something you can just forget…"

She nodded in consent. "This is just the beginning, there's still the dream team…"

"Can't wait." He sarcastically said.

* * *

News sure spreaded fast through Hogwarts, faster than a fire! All day through, murmurs of 'Ginny? Draco? Together?' past through the halls. Gryffindor girls were planning how to kick Ginny out of their house for betraying them. Slytherine Girls were plotting for the break up of the pair. And the poor Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls were all caught in between. Not only are the girls all going insane, but the boys were too. Some were planning to disown Draco for his betraying behaviour, and some were plotting his death for taking Ginny away. Hogswart was going hectic and commotion was to start any minute.

"Ginreva Weasley, you have some _serious_ bloody explaining to do!" Ronald Weasley shouted in the great hall as dinner was served. All attention was reverted to him and the timid Ginny across from him.

"Ron, it was just this dream that I had. This dream where Draco and I, we got…um…married." Ginny started to explain.

"_Married_!" Ron roared, his face turning the shade of his hair, darken even.

"But it was all just a dream, so we've decided to just date and-" She continued, wincing at Ron's reaction.

"_Just date_?" Ron mimicked her voice, steam rising from his head.

"Well we want to see how things go first…" Ginny trailed off.

"And you think you can 'just date' without _my_ permission? Without Fred or Georges'? Without Percy or Bills'? Without mom and dads'?" Ron boomed, pounding his fist on the dinning table causing the mash potatoes to shake a bit.

Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione for help.

"Ron, just calm down. We'll settle this in the common room now." Hermione pitched in, grabbing Ron to sit down.

"First it's the hair, now _this_! I bet you were with him _all_ along! He made you so rebellious!" Ron muttered loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

"Look Ron, I'll have 'Mione to dye it back today! It's not Draco's fault! I'm still your good little sister…" Ginny tried to convince him.

Ron only scoffed and swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Ginny thanked Hermione quietly before disappearing out the great hall.

* * *

"Whew!" Ginny sighed a sigh of relief outside. "One down and six to go."

"Your family, you mean?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. "It's not like I have his full consent, but I think with Hermione's help, things will smooth out."

"The first good thing Granger's gonna do." Draco stated as Ginny shot him a dirty look.

"Do you reckon we'll ever get through all of your protective barriers?" Draco wondered.

"I hope Draco. Oh how I hope." Ginny prayed, burying her head into Draco's neck. Draco awkwardly hugged her, it's not like it's his fault, after all, the last time he's ever been doing the activity referred to as 'hug' was when he was two, or was one? He couldn't remember.

"_BLOODY HELL_!" Came a voice, and Ginny and Draco pulled apart.

They turned to find Colin in aghast shock.

"Colin." Ginny said, the word coming out as a soft whisper. It wasn't that she meant it to come out like that. It just did, it seemed as if she hadn't said the word for about a century. And the name sounded raw and unused in her vocabulary.

"Creevey." Draco uttered in annoyance. "Well, I'll see you later, _love_." Knowing that it would just get on Colins' nerves more.

"Ginny, I really don't know you anymore." Colin said, looking at her with the most pain and hurt she had ever seen.

"Colin, it's not like that. I haven't changed, well I have, but you'll always be my friend. You know that." Ginny reassured him, walking over to give him a hug.

"Gin, I just don't know what happened. What changed over the night? How did you and Malfoy just…you know." Colin asked, starring at the floor.

"Oh Colin, it's very complicated and all." Ginny tried to explain.

"You know, Ginny…" Colin started, holding Ginny's hands delicately, now directly in front of her. "I was waking up this morning and planning to tell you that well…" Colin broke off.

"What Colin? Tell me what?" She persisted, gently squeezing his hands and looking up at his eyes.

"That…that, I don't just want to be your friend." Colin finished, his expression remaining blank.

Ginny dropped both his hands at the sound of it. "Colin, I-" She faltered. She had never expected this, never, _never_. So that was who the red roses were from…

"It's ok Gin, if you don't feel the same way, we can always just be best friends." Colin assured her.

Slowly, a tear made its way down Ginny's cheek. "I'm sorry Colin. I really am." She said. "But, just give me some time." And with that, she ran down the hall.

* * *

**Once again, it takes me FOREVER to update. But I hope you like it so far...:D And do NOT fear, because this is most DEFINITELY not the end! There's plently more to come. This chapter was a bit dull...sort of...but the next chapter, things heat up, so just wait ; ) BTW, here's a poll. Should Ginny be with Draco, or Colin? VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and reluctant thanks to those who read and DON'T review! But I want you opinion! This time, I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to be updated:D**


	13. Chapter 12: The Mistake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot :D

* * *

Chapter 12: The Mistake

_"I hereby pronounce you wed."_

_"No…" His voice echoed as he ran down the aisle._

_"Yes." She murmured, as her groom slipped the ring onto her forefinger._

_"No! No, it's not too late! You mustn't!" He desperately tried to stop._

_They kissed were married._

_A moment froze in time as she looked down at him from the platform._

_They were centuries apart now._

_He had missed his chance._

_It was too late._

_And now the two look at each other through a century made glass._

_It's a moment froze in time._

"Ginerva Weasley! What is the meaning of this! You very well know that Weasleys do not get along quite well with Slytherines!" Molly Weasley hysterically cried at her daughter.

"Mom, he's not like them! He loves me!" Ginny tries to reason.

"Ginerva! We disapprove! You are to no longer see him!" Bill firmly states.

"We are against it too!" The twins give their word on the situation.

"Ginny! What could've gotten into you? He's just a user! You know Slytherines are liars!" Percy scolds.

Ron and Mr. Weasley hasn't said a word since they've came. They were in Dumbledore's office, the Weasleys all surrounding Ginny and Draco.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I will treat Ginny with the utmost care." Draco tries to convince them sincerely, he knew his chances with them were low, so he was careful with his wording.

No member of the Weasley family says anything.

Ginny looks pleadingly at her parents.

The silence seemed to last a lifetime.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry, Draco's really not like his father, and he'll never hurt me." Ginny pleads.

"Alright Ginny, you two may be together, but if your grades drop a slight bit or if you skip class or anything of that sort, I will take back this approval." Her father says at last reluctantly.

"Ginerva, you had better think about this some more, because if you come crying back at us about how he broke you heart, you're going to have no one to blame but yourself." Mrs. Weasley warns Ginny, clearly still not happy that Ginny was with Draco.

"I promise you that will most certainly not happen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have my word for it." Draco assures them once again.

All the Weasleys merely scoffed, but Ginny knew that they had approved if not straight out.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that's over with! I was so nervous I could've gotten a bloody heart attack!" Draco truthfully confesses. 

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Draco Malfoy nervous? And nervous about meeting my parents?" Ginny mocked, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

Draco just turned away, but on the inside he couldn't help but smile that some of him had rubbed off on her.

"Do you remember the dream?" Ginny asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the natural peace along the lake outside Hogswart.

Draco nodded.

"Did you mean what you said before you died." Ginny questioned, gazing up at him, directly into his silvery eyes.

He didn't reply for second. Then he leaned over and whispered a 'yes and always' into her ear that sent thrills throughout her body.

"Oh Draco, I love you." She murmured back, as they embraced. Their bodies seem to be in perfect unison. It wasn't long before Draco's lips captured Ginny's. Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and Ginny's hands running through Draco's hair. Their love was forever, that's what they were both thinking of. They couldn't live without each other, they needed each other. There love was so strong that nothing could get between them. Ginny had lit up everything dark inside Draco, and in a way she had changed his heart on things. Draco had, in a way, restored hope for Ginny that there was such thing at true love, and that there was a happily ever after. Yet what they didn't know what that Collin was viewing all their actions from the Hogswart window, and he didn't need to be told of who Ginny had chosen…and deep inside he hoped that Draco would never hurt Ginny in the slightest, because her heart was weak from the events with Harry. He had known her for a long time and he knew she didn't deserve anyone that would make her cry.

* * *

Throughout the past three weeks, Ginny and Draco were inseparable, their bond became so strong that it reached Lucius in no time. 

"Ginny, Hogsmead this Saturday?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Ginny smiled, as she pulled Draco towards the lake.

"What?" He asked blankly, as she starred at him endlessly.

"Nothing…" Ginny mischievously said, whipping around to face the lake.

"Com'on! Spit it out Ginerva!" Draco insisted, hugging her from behind.

"I've been thinking about the dream, you know?" She says.

"Ah… the dream." He agreed, they both knew what each other was thinking, the part when they thought Draco would die…but they also knew that if it wasn't for the dream, they would've never started to love each other.

"Oh Draco, I would die without you…" Ginny says, turning around to hug him too.

"Me too." Draoc replies. They hugged for a long period of time. And it felt like this moment was the most perfect, most sincere ever and that it would last forever.

* * *

"Hogsmead! I couldn't wait!" Ginny squeals as she pulls Draco into The Three Broomsticks after a day of exploring every part of Hogsmead. "I love butterbeer!" 

Draco simultaneously goes and gets some for them as she finds a booth for the both of them.

"Oh Draco, I've never felt like this before. It's like some sort of escape when I'm with you! Like I can just forget everything else in the world-" Ginny starts to describe but she gets cut off.

"If it isn't young Malfoy and the Weasley girl." A voice that doesn't even sound human says, looking up they see a ghastly figure all covered in black, their face hidden in a hood, looming over them.

"Bellatr- I mean, madame, how can we help you?" Draco shakily greets as he tries to be as casual as possible.

"Would you like to have a seat mame'?" Ginny asks being friendly.

"Why of course." The figure replied, taking a seat beside Draco. Draco shifts uncomfortably in his seat, as far away as possible from the figure.

"I've meant to come see you Draco. Your father has a message for you." The figure says, looking at Draco straight in the eye. He knew what she was saying, and his eyes averted to the innocent Ginny who was taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"So madame, what is the message?" Ginny asks, out of curiosity, looking around.

Draco held his breath, he didn't know how to react, what if his father had sent Bellatrix Lestrange to come and harm Ginny, and he simply could not let that happen! Yet he knew that if he just blurted that there was a deatheater in the Three Broomsticks, the professors would rush here and that would only result Ginny dying later.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy only wanted to know the relationship between Draco and you, Ginerva." The figure casually says, but Draco could hear the tone of malice in it.

"Us? Well we're dating, right Draco?" Ginny replies to the figure, smiling, as she looked at Draco for agreement.

"Draco? Are you and Ginny dating?" The figure persists.

"Uh…" Draco stutters, petrified.

"Draco, honey, just tell her, your father has the right to know anyway." Ginny insists.

"We are, uh…madame, we are." Draco daringly says.

"Are you…?" The figure questions once again, and Draco could feel the cold glare that threatened him with Ginny's life.

"No." Draco replies the same moment Ginny says 'yes.'

Ginny, frozen in her spot, stares at Draco for an explanation. At that moment, Draco felt a knife pierce his heart, he didn't want to hurt Ginny, but he had no choice, because Bellatrix was starring intently at him too.

He casually stood up and continued with his story coolly.

"That's what you think, Weasley. How childish of that thought, it was all a prank indeed. Blaise and I had set it to get back at you for the comment in the Great Hall." Draco non-chantly says, his voice echoing through the Three Broomsticks.

Bellatrix smirked.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes close to tears. "But-" She started.

"But what? Did you actually think I would like you?" Draco questions, raising his voice so everyone could hear him while he smirked and took pleasure in Ginny's humiliation. Yet inside, his heart was shattering, and the knife pierced deeper and deeper.

"But you said you love me. That you'd die for me…" Ginny sobs, looking up at him heart-broken.

"That?" Draco dryly chuckled. "That dream was all part of the plan Blaise and I had set for you. And you the blind oblivious stupid Weasley girl fell for it head over heels. You just wanted to become popular and liked, so Harry Potter would like you. But no, he doesn't care, he's just going out with every other girl but you." Draco concluded, laughing.

Now, Ginny's tears were rolling off her cheeks and into her butterbeer. She looked crest-fallen and crushed.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm telling you now, because I can't possibly stand you any longer! No wonder Potter doesn't even glance at you. I'm sorry you're scheme to become the most popular girl and to get Potter failed, Weasley. Best let you know the truth." Draco continued his act, though inside, his heart bled with every tear Ginny shed.

"And that is…?" Ginny questioned, her voice choking on her tears.

"That I'll never like a user like you." Draco finishes with all the venom he could possess, before exiting the Three Broomsticks leaving Ginny to cry by herself.

Pleased that her job is accomplished, Bellatrix made a silent exit out too, smirking all the way through.

Students who viewed the whole thing, looked away from Ginny disgusted. They, of course believe Draco, because he had a point, and because Ginny had fallen head over heels for Malfoy. Sulking, she left the shop with her hair curtaining her tear-stained face.

She was greeted by a cold gust of wind that knocked her senses back into her. Her family was right, Collin was right, Malfoy was just a user! And he had made everyone in the school think it the other way around! Did she actually think that a Malfoy's love would be true? She shouldn't have blown Collin off, at least he loved her and would never hurt her like that! Malfoy had just thrown her away like what he had done to Amber several months earlier. Ginny had told Amber how Malfoy lies, but she herself had gotten close to him, only to be thrown away like yesterday's old newspaper that is of no value. And as these thoughts poured in her head, the tears she shed could've filled a pool.

Her eyes stung from producing so much tears, but they didn't stop, they just continued to come out, and all night long, she walked along the lake, just like she had not so long ago with Draco…except this time, she was alone, and no matter how much tears she cried, they would not wash away all the memories she had with Draco.

* * *

"That bloody git! I'm going to pummel his face up!" Ronald Weasley rages angrily, standing up so fast that the whole game of chess on the table in the Gryffindor Common Room flipped the other way. 

"I'll come along!" Harry says, standing up too

"Count me in! I've been wanting to break that vain face of his for a long time!" Collin adds walking into the Common room rather angry, and he started to follow the two seventh years out the portrait. Yet what blocked their path was Hermione.

"Stop it!" She commands, putting a hand in front of them all.

"'Mione! You heard what Malfoy did to Ginny, we're giving him a beating!" Ron explains.

"I know, of course I know! It's all over the school! But have you ever even wondered where Ginny is!" Hermione demands.

None of them say a word, because they had completely forgotten about that.

"Exactly. It is more important to find her than to pummel Malfoy! You can deal with him later! Right now, we must find Ginny!" Hermione instructs. The boys all nod in agreement.

"I'll ask the prat if he knows where she is. He might know." Hermione says before they all go their separated ways to find Ginny.

Hermione rushed down the hallway, not knowing where Malfoy may be. Yet fate was in her favour for she collided right into him.

"Watch it Mudblood Granger!" Draco warns, shoving past her.

"Hold it, Malfoy!" Hermione calls, grabbing onto him. "Where is Ginny?"

Draco froze in his path. "She's not in the Gryffindor Common Room?" He asks, his attention caught.

"No, I would've thought you'd know where she was, since you were probably the last one to see her." Hermione explains.

"No. I haven't seen her since nine." Draco says, glancing at his watch worrisome. It was half past twelve.

"All the professors have gone searching for her! She hasn't been found yet." Hermione explains.

Draco didn't reply, he just hurried down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

"Strange…" Hermione regarded before going off to look again.

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…" Draco murmured under his breath full of worry as he searched through the Hogswart grounds on his newest broomstick. "Where are you? Please don't be in any trouble." 

He continued to fly around the grounds, lower this time, but it wasn't until the started to rain that it hit him. Of course that's where she'll be! He quickly dove down near the lake, and sure enough, Ginny's small figure was curled up beside it.

"Ginny-y-y!" Draco shouted through the rain. Ginny looked up for a second before looking down again. Draco leapt off his broom and rushed to her side. "Ginny?"

She didn't look up again, her face was hidden by her thick red hair. "Ginny? Answer me Ginny." Draco says.

Slowly and cautiously, Draco pushes the hair out of her face, and the sight he saw was truly horrific. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose pink from the cold, and her whole body seemed to be sucked out of energy. This was the result of his doings.

"Ginny, Ginny, we have to get out of here! You're going to get sick! Your brother will kill me!" Draco shouts, lifting her off her feet. She let him move her, she was too weak to fight back.

"You're going to be alright, I'm going to take you to Madame Pomfreys and she'll take good care of you." Draco reassures her, carrying her.

"You don't care about me… No one does…" Ginny murmured before her head fell onto his shoulder and she lost conscience altogether.

* * *

**Yes I took me another forever to update but show pity! I'm so busy that I RARELY have time to sleep! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope Ginny dies lol mwahahaha! R&R Sorry I don't have time for thank yous, but I DO give all HEARTFELT thank you for reviewing! And as for those who don't review, DO review! Because as I said before, your thanks is only reluctant lol. jk. Enjoy ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: The Fantasy

Chapter 13: The Fantasy

_"I love you." He told her after the ceremony._

_She didn't reply, just looked away._

_"I love you every night and every day. Please don't do this." He begged, pulling her aside._

_She smiled, the warm friendly kind of smile-not the genuine smile he used to be privileged to._

_"You don't have to. You can divorce. You don't have to be with him." He reasoned._

_She shook her head ever so gently at his foolishness, he was a stranger now, and her gestures were only friendly._

_"But you love me, do you not?" He asked._

_She smiled the friendly stranger smile again, she did, but he hadn't loved her enough._

_"Why? Please! I love you!" He pleaded._

_She smiled again, a simple warm gesture._

_"You didn't love me. I saw it in your eyes." And with that, she stepped into the plane that she was to board, leaving him on the pavement alone, forever._

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" Draco called running into the hospital wing with an unmoving Ginny in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of all this racket?" Madame Pomfrey asked, coming out from the wing.

"What have you done to the poor child!" She exclaims when she saw Ginny, rushing to Draco.

"Is she dead?" Draco asks frantically, helping Madame Pomfrey lie Ginny on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey checked for a pulse. "It's really faint! Quick! We must give her the elixir before the pulse stops completely!" Madame Pomfrey says, hurrying to retrieve the potion.

Draco felt helpless at that moment while he starred at Ginny's weak form as she became closer to death every second. Needing reassurance, he squeezed her hand, it was cold as ice, he had never felt so worthless before, Ginny had somehow got under his skin for him to care so much about her.

"Don't die Ginny! Last time was I show, I planned it, but this time, you musn't die!" He whispered to her, tightening the grip on her hand.

"Out of the way now, Mr. Malfoy! You are of no use here except getting in the way! You ought to notify Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey waved him off, trying to close the curtains around Ginny.

"No! Wait!" Draco shouts, rushing back inside the curtain.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this! I must give Ms. Weasley the elixir, her pulse is fading by the second!" Madame Pomfrey urgently scolds!

Draco stepped inside, laid a kiss on Ginny's forehead before disappearing out the door.

"Weasley! Potter! Granger!" Draco calls down the corridor.

The three turn around, disgusted.

"Ginny's in the hospital wing!" Draco shouts, ignoring their death looks.

"What have you done to her!" Ron demands, running to pummel Draco up, his face as red as his hair. "What have you done to my sister, you bloody git!"

Harry and Hermione immediately struggled to pull Ron back as Draco turned the corner.

"If Ginny is in any trouble, I swear, I will bloody kill him!" Ron threatens as they ran to the hospital wing.

They storm entered the room. Draco Malfoy was standing in the corner, perfectly composed. Madame Pomfrey was devastated, she was sitting by Ginny's bed, stroking her hair gently while murmuring 'poor child.' Professor Dumbledore and professor Mc Gonagall was with her, they were patting her bed sympathetically.

No one said anything for a moment and a wave of grief washed throughout the room.

"W-w-what happened?" Ron asked, his voice quivering with fright. His sister lying perfectly still on the bed.

None of the professors answered him, they just shook their head slowly, sadly…

"What? What is it!" Ron was frantic now, going up to Madame Pomfrey, shaking her shoulders violently.

Harry and Hermione didn't know how to act, and they didn't even dare guess if Ginny was dead or not.

"Professor Dumbledore! Tell me what is wrong with Ginny! Is she sick!" Ron questions, hysterical, shaking Dumbledore's shoulders seeing Madame Pomfrey look to the ground.

Professor Dumbledore doesn't reply.

"Is she…d-d-dead…?" Ron asks, cutting the tension in the air.

Silence, ringing through the air.

"Is she!" Ron angrily demands.

"No, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley is not dead." Dumbledore replies. For a moment Ron's face looks relieved before he catches the grave look on Dumbledore's face.

"What's wrong with her! Why is she not awake! Why is she still asleep! Make her wake up! Make her wake up!" Ron cries, a tad bit away from insanity.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley is in a coma." Dumbledore informs Ron.

Ron doesn't react, in fact, he's perfectly calm, rooted in the spot.

"That means….that means…that means…she's not going to w-w-wake up again…" Ron murmured, still paralysed in shock.

"Ron? Ron? Are you ok?" Hermione asks, rushing to his side.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry calls, but Ron doesn't reply, he's dazed.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione calls once again, feeling his forehead before he toppled over, luckily Harry and Hermione managed to grab him, and together they brought him to the bed.

After Madame Pomfrey concluded that Ron had only fainted, and just needed some rest, Hermione and Harry sighed a sigh of relief.

"We should understand the whole situation." Hermione told Harry.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Definitely not, you know how he is, especially with Malfoy and Ginny." Hermioned reasoned.

Harry shrugged, agreeing as they walked over to the Malfoy standing in the corner who hasn't said a single word throughout the whole time they were here.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called.

"What, Granger?" Draco asked, coolly.

"What happened exactly?" Hermione asked before Harry, knowing things would get out of control if she didn't phrase it precisely.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. You know what happened in the Three Broomsticks, and then you came asking me where she was, and I went looking for her. By the time I found her, she was drenched in the rain, and looked pale, and then I carried her here."

"That'll do for now, but when Ron wakes up, you had better think of a better story to tell." Hermione warned before going off to Madame Pomfrey with Harry.

"Do you believe him?" Harry asked.

"It seems real enough, and he looks like he still cares for her…" Hermione murmured.

"Cares for her! Do you know what you're saying 'Mione?" Harry exclaims.

"Of course!" Hermione says with dignity.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I ask how is it that Ginny could've been close to death from a storm?" Hermione enquired.

"When Mr. Malfoy came rushing to me with her, I felt her pulse and it was so faint! I hurried to get her the elixir, but there were some uh…troubles because Mr. Malfoy insisted to kiss her before leaving, but by the time the elixir was in her, she was so weak, she could only live. The reason is that the poor child was so depressed, and being out in the storm for hours straight, plus she has a very weak form, seeing as how she got sick the last time." Madame Pomfrey explains.

"Thank you." Harry says before the two walked out the door.

"Hermione! What are we going to do!" Harry hissed.

"I'm working on it!" Hermione whispers back as they both head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Days have passed. Weeks maybe. Or perhaps even months. Draco had lost count altogether. His days in the hospital wing were daily and he was permitted to skip classes as long as he kept up with his homework. There's been the Weasley confronation that's gone horrible. Now Weasley glares at him whenever he passes, which he's completely fine with. Now Draco sat beside Ginny's hospital bed, grasping her hand tightly and willing her to wake up.

"I love you, Ginny. I didn't mean what I said. If there's anything I can do to wake up you, I'll do it. I promise." He squeezed her hand tightly. It flinched. His eyes widened, and he squeezed it again.

"Another rose will be nice." Ginny's frail voice murmured.

Both surprised and happy, Draco jumped in the air and magically composed one for her on the spot as Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

"Ginny! You're awake! You're up! Merlin! Bloody hell!" Draco whopped still running all over the place. "Do you need a glass of water? Or maybe some food? You must be hungry! What do you want? Egg salad? No, that's cold, it won't do your stomach good. What about some toast? No. The butter's too oily. What about spaghetti? No, there are tomatoes. You hate tomatoes. Or do you like them? I forgot." Draco rambled, all the items flying in all directions to the tray on Ginny's bedside table.

Ginny let out a little laugh, massaging her temples. "A glass of water will do."

He hurriedly brought it to her like a little boy who was showing his mother his newest toy.

"Oh Ginny. I love you." He murmured.

"I know." She smiled the best smile she can muster from her weak self.

Then another thought burst into Draco's head.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" He shouts, flailing his arms in the air like a maniac. "She's awake! She's up! Come! Come!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you continue this racket, I will have no choice but to-" Madame Pomfrey stopped mid sentence when she came out of the other room.

"Why Miss Weasley! Look at yourself! You are up and about!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims, rushing over to feel her forehead. "It seems to me a few more days at the wing will do you good."

Ginny just nodded.

Then Madame Pomfrey turned to Draco. "Well, what are you doing standing there! Go get her some nutritious food! She need some more energy to get healthy!" She scolded.

Quickly, Draco scampered out the door towards the great hall in search for food.

"Just where do you think you're going with all that food!" Ron selfishly demanded as Draco passed him with a huge plateful of food.

"To your sister." Draco smirked.

Ron's jaw dropped mid-chew. "My sister is awake and no one tells me! What has the world come to!" He quickly jumps from his seat and followed Draco indignantly with the Harry, Hermione and Colin after him.

"Ginny!" Ron flies to her bedside.

"I'm fine." Ginny murmurs before everyone starts to hurl questions at her.

Ron's eyes are wide and his mouth is open starring at her in shock.

"Are you ok? Feeling better? Hot? Cold? Need me to turn the temperature down? Are you thirsty? Hungry? What would you like to drink? Juice? What kind? Pumpkin? Apple? Grape? Pear?" Ron rambles on.

Ginny smiles. "Ron. I don't even think there's such things as Pear juice."

"Oh." Ron's face turns a light shade of pink before he continues rambling. "Are you hungry then? What would you like to eat? Pizza? No. That's too oily. It must be bad. Is oil bad for you? I think it is. What about apple slices? No. Maybe they'll have worms in them."

"Ron, I think Ginny just needs some rest." Hermione steps in to prevent Ron from rambling anymore.

"Right." Ron says again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Ginny reassures them.

"Here's your food, Ginny." Draco dutifully gives Ginny her platter servant-like style.

Gratefully, Ginny starts to eat and an awkward silence takes place.

"So…are you two together again?" Colin manages to ask, starring at the ground.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Ron's eyes bulge out. "What! You're getting together with this jerk after what he did to you!" Ron explodes.

"Ron, I love him." Ginny declares.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with that. Can anyone tell me what is wrong with that! I can't believe you'd do this again, Gin! What has gone into you!" Ron starts as Hermione pulls him outside to talk and explain.

"Well…congratulations, I guess." The crest-fallen Colin musters a smile before leaving.

"Er…I'll go see how 'Mione's doing." Harry says as he walks out, clearly weird out with the situation.

"I guess it's just you and me then." Ginny concludes, taking another bite, facing Draco who was sitting by her bedside.

"Yes, Ginny. Forever." He grasps her hand firmly again and they exchange a smile.

With a gust of wind, an owl swooped in, dropped a letter in his lap and flew off again. He looked at the scrawny writing, recognizing it as his father's immediately. Slowly, he ripped it open and pulls the parchment out.

_Draco,_

_ Do not lie to me. You know very well that you are kidding yourself. Think about what will happen to her! Once you become a Death eater, what will she become? Nothing. You'll have no feelings. Where will that leave her! Be rational, my boy. She will be nothing but a mess like your mother. I know you still have feelings for her. Let go, my boy. She will mean nothing to you after you become a death eater. I have sources that tell me that you are still with that pitiful Weasley! Do not shrug off this warning, Draco. If you do not rid of her soon, I will take evasive action instantly._

Lucius malfoy

Draco involuntarily shivered a bit as he finished reading the threatening letter. What would his father do? He knew yet he did not cease to question, would he actually do it? Would he? Of course he would. Nothing is stopping him. It's not as if the Ministry suddenly can stop him, it has never stopped him to kill others. But when Draco thought about it. There were a lot of flaws in this plan. He did not want to become a Death eater. And most of all, he could not live without Ginny. But he was being selfish again. What would Ginny really be after he becomes Death eater who was immune to feelings like his father. He had no choice. He had to rid of her. But just the thought of her breaking and him without her made him miserable. How could he let go of her. He could not. Never. But… He knew he had to. And he would. Soon.

Days passed. Draco still had no mustered up his courage to do so. To prevent Ginny from dying. Better her heart-broken than dead. He couldn't be selfish any longer. He would do it today. With this thought in mind, he started for the hospital wing, ignoring the loud cheers for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the Quidditch Stadium. Who cares who won? Slytherin would face the winning team next week and he had plenty a time to practice.

He walked into the familiar looking room to find Ginny's bed empty. He patiently took a seat in the chair beside it thinking that she had gone to the kitchen or the restroom. He knew she didn't go to the game because the dream team had insisted she stay in bed and rest. Minutes passed. She did not return. Frustrated, he searched her covers knowing it would be empty. Instead of finding a Ginny, he would the same kind of parchment he had received days earlier. Ripping it open frantically, he was once again shameful of his actions.

_Draco,_

_ Come to the manor if you want to see her._

"Weasley. You are with my boy, are you not!" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy questioned angrily, looking at the scarred Ginny who had been chained up by his Bellatrix.

"Yes. He loves me!" Ginny bravely retorted, ignoring the steely eyes of Lucius and Bellatrix.

Lucius could not help but laugh. "Oh does he? He loves no one. He is to become a Death eater-"

"Against his will!" Ginny pointed out, gritting her teeth. "He'll never be a Death eater! Death eaters can't love."

"Which is why he does not love you. It is all a game, Weasley. A fling to him before he graduates." Lucius explains.

"He loves me." Ginny persisted.

"We'll just wait and see, won't we, Weasley?" Lucius challenges.

"Yes. You'll see." Ginny confidently proclaims.

The door flies open and Draco walks in, not even glancing at Ginny.

"Father," Draco says.

"Yes, Draco. I was just telling Weasley here about her childish dreams of you loving her." Lucius tells Draco.

"Ginny," Draco starts. "I thought I told you already. I will never love you." His tone was cold and unfamiliar to her ears. His eyes steely and emotionless.

"I don't believe you." Ginny stubbornly said.

"Very well." Lucius says. "I shall prove it to you."

With that, Bellatrix has been granted permission to attack the unarmed and defenceless Ginny.

For a moment, sorrow flashed through Draco's eyes before he masked them again with a sheet of nothingness as he looks at Bellatrix electrocute Ginny.

"Draco!" Ginny screams for help through all the racket.

Draco remained composed, ignoring the conflict within him.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were looking from the doorway. They had retired after the second half of the game to find Ginny and Draco gone, replaced by a slip of paper. They had rushed here instantly.

"I have to go save her." Harry whispered, watching as Ginny screamed helplessly to the non-yielding Draco.

Hermione gently touches Harry's arm. "This is his battle. He will do something. Surely he won't have the heart to leave her with this torment."

Harry nodded reluctantly and continued to watch.

Draco's insides were burning with pain, but he knew that he had to do this. If he did not, the pain she will go through staying with him will become magnified by thousands. So he watched on, praying that something would happen, praying that his father's plans were not that cruel, praying that if he agreed to become a Death eater they would let Ginny free.

At last, Harry could not take it anymore. He burst from his hiding place and pointed his wand at both Bellatrix and Lucius. Lucius merely chuckled as Hermione rushed to free the death ridden Ginny from the chains. Bellatrix looked at Lucius for instructions.

"Let them go. They are powerless to Lord Voldemort." Lucius commands as both Harry and Hermione supported the limp and fraying, but most of all downcast Ginny out of the room and away from the Malfoys.

"This is not the end, Lucius! You will pay for this." Harry menacingly threatens.

"Do not throw empty threats at me, Potter. I look forward to see you die before Lord Voldemort." Lucius laughs again as they disappeared from sight.

"Everything will be ok." Hermione reassures Ginny as they returned to Hogwarts.

"Please don't tell Ron. Or anyone." Ginny pleas.

Hermioned thought about it for a while. "Ok. We won't." Hermione promised, looking sympathetically at the weak and poor girl.

Ginny turned away from the both of them. She has been dreaming. It has been fake.

_ "I don't love him anymore." She murmured to herself and tears fell from her eyes, washing away the fantasy forever._


End file.
